Luminiscencia
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: AU. Bella siempre ha sido un poco diferente. La piel radiante y el mal funcionamiento de los dispositivos eléctricos son solo una pequeña parte del problema. No, Bella también atrajo a un vampiro. Un vampiro cuyo nombre no termina en 'Cullen'. [Traducción autorizada por su autor original Avanwolf]
1. Chapter 1

Bella

En lo que respecta a los fenómenos, solía pensar que tomé la bolsa. Entre todos los marginados sociales ineptos del mundo, seguramente no podría haber nada más extraño que una chica que literalmente brilla en la oscuridad. Ninguna cantidad de D&D, World of Warcraft o coleccionar sellos podría realmente compararse.

Si fuera solo el brillo, las cosas probablemente no habrían sido tan malas. Quiero decir, podría evitar salir por la noche y nadie sería el sabio. Claro, mi piel siempre tenía una luminiscencia inusual durante el día, pero no era nada tan notable cuando considerabas mis rasgos pálidos y mi cabello oscuro.

Desafortunadamente, mi sola presencia parecía tener un efecto anormal en cualquier cosa eléctrica. Por ejemplo, las bombillas parpadeaban constantemente cuando estaba cerca, y si me acercaba demasiado, se apagarían por completo. Eso sin mencionar las muchas computadoras, televisores y electrodomésticos de cocina que se han cortocircuitado en mi cuidado. Renee debe haber tenido al menos tres computadoras portátiles antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. A partir de ese momento, todos los componentes electrónicos de nuestra casa se envolvieron inmediatamente en una especie de cubierta de plástico. También me vi obligada a usar guantes de látex cada vez que levantaba el teléfono o usaba la computadora. Mi madre no iba a correr riesgos cuando se trataba de nuestro sistema estéreo de ochocientos dólares.

Como resultado de mis características inusuales, me convertí en un exiliada entre mis compañeros. Supusieron que era una especie de germofobia (culpo a los guantes) o que tenían la impresión de que los fantasmas me poseían o me perseguían. Las luces parpadeantes probablemente les recordaban demasiado a Carrie. No era como si fuera a ser un psicópata con ellos, cielos.

Bueno, no fue tan malo como lo imaginó, había algunos niños que todavía me hablaban en clase o durante el almuerzo, pero fuera de la escuela estaba sola. Nunca dejo que nadie más que Renée me vea por la noche. En la oscuridad, obviamente, era demasiado diferente.

Mamá a menudo comparaba el brillo de mi piel con la luna, pero pensé que era un contraste ridículo. Si algo era como una lámpara solar, absorbía la luz durante el día para poder 'brillar' por la noche. No estaba segura de cuán precisa era esa analogía.

Renee estaba paranoica por dejar el estado y no me permitieron viajar en un avión que me atraparía a bordo después de las 6 p.m. Como resultado, nunca salí de Arizona por largos períodos de tiempo, y como siempre hace sol aquí, mi teoría permaneció sin probar. En realidad no tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada.

En resumen, estoy maldita.

En retrospectiva, supongo que debería haber estado agradecida, porque fue mi 'maldición' lo que me salvó (o condenó).

Tenía dieciséis años y estábamos visitando a mi abuela en Oro Valley. En comparación con el resto de Arizona, era muy fresco y verde. Por supuesto, todavía era un desierto cubierto de nudosos y saguaros retorcidos, pero los árboles en realidad tenían una pequeña apariencia de vida. Por lo tanto, era un verdadero paraíso en el paisaje seco.

No es que me estuviera quejando. Me encantó el desierto y su singular belleza. Nada podría competir realmente con nuestros atardeceres acrílicos, montañas majestuosas y cielos infinitos.

En ese momento estábamos en la mitad de nuestra temporada de monzones, y las enormes tormentas eléctricas acababan de comenzar a rodar por las montañas. Es mi época favorita del año; las tormentas eléctricas siempre eran espectaculares para observar desde la distancia.

La casa de la abuela estaba ubicada cerca de las afueras de Oro Valley, por lo que estaba rodeada por todos lados por kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto sin fin. Hecho de adobe simple, era una pequeña casa de tres dormitorios que tenía una sensación de casa vieja. Desde el porche delantero apenas se podía ver la luz de la ciudad.

Alrededor de un cuarto de milla de la casa había un lugar al que me encantaba ir después del anochecer. Era una gran pila de rocas que rompían el horizonte del desierto como vidrios rotos. La parte superior de la roca más grande era lisa y cálida por el sol, lo que la hacía perfecta para observar estrellas o tormentas.

En Phoenix, la luz de la ciudad tiñe el cielo nocturno de un amarillo constante. Como un amanecer sin fin. Sin embargo, aquí afuera, el cielo nocturno permanece claro y negro, la civilización es solo un sueño lejano en el aire templado. Estas visitas poco frecuentes con mi abuela fueron mi única oportunidad real de disfrutar de mi pasatiempo secreto.

Después de la cena, como siempre, lo llevé a mi roca. Solo tropecé algunas veces, lo cual fue genial teniendo en cuenta mi naturaleza torpe. Afortunadamente, conocía el camino lo suficientemente bien como para navegar por los caminos sombreados del desierto.

En Arizona, las serpientes y los escorpiones son una preocupación seria en medio de la nada; así que me aseguré de usar mis gruesas botas de montaña, mis resistentes jeans azules y una camiseta sin mangas liviana para mantenerme fresca en el aire templado del desierto.

Confiando en el conocimiento de que estaba sola, subí a la cima antes de acostarme en la caliza ajustada debajo de mí. Los relámpagos se arquearon en la distancia, creando destellos deslumbrantes que iluminaban la tierra con una definición impresionante. Lentamente, al sonido de un trueno remoto, me quedé dormida.

x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x

Dedos fríos acariciaron mi mejilla y me llevaron suavemente a la tierra de la conciencia una vez más. Gradualmente, mis párpados se abrieron para mirar directamente a la cara de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. El largo cabello carmesí caía en cascada alrededor de sus hombros en rizos sueltos, luciendo inquietantemente como sangre cuando se combinaba con su piel anormalmente pálida. Su rostro era una imagen de belleza peligrosa, aguda y feroz, pero extrañamente fascinante.

Sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba al darme cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, manteniéndome clavada en la piedra que se enfriaba rápidamente debajo. Una sonrisa terrible se extendió por sus rasgos mientras sus ojos parpadeaban desde mi piel débilmente brillante hasta mis ojos. Parecía presumida, como si pudiera escuchar el ritmo rápido de mi corazón.

La mujer se inclinó hacia mi cara, su nariz rozó suavemente mi cuello mientras inhalaba; un ronroneo bajo retumbó en el fondo de su garganta. Luché desesperadamente por mantenerme lo más quieta posible, pero sabía que mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Algo en mí, algún instinto enterrado en mi subconsciente primitivo, me dijo que esta mujer era extremadamente peligrosa.

—Bien, bien.—Su voz era una alta soprano que chocaba con su aspecto salvaje.—¿Que. Tenemos. Estamos aquí? —Mientras hablaba, se echó hacia atrás, pero puso una mano firmemente sobre mi estómago, como para disuadirme de moverme. En cualquier otra situación, la posición habría sido sexual, pero en ese momento simplemente aumentó mi miedo.—¿Un lindo conejito lejos de casa?

Brillantes ojos rubí recorrieron mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir aún más desnuda y vulnerable que antes. Por primera vez noté lo que llevaba puesto; un par de pantalones cargo y una camisa de manga larga que era completamente inapropiada para Arizona. Tenía los pies descalzos y me preguntaba cómo podría correr por el desierto sin ningún tipo de zapatos.

—No.—Un suave murmullo, un susurro apenas escuchado en el viento.—Solo una luciérnaga, mirando las estrellas.—La audacia de mi respuesta me sorprendió. En realidad, el hecho de que hubiera podido hablar fue motivo de asombro. Durante mucho tiempo, simplemente me miró contemplativamente antes de volver la cara al cielo.

—Un insecto brillante que anhela el cielo ¿eh? —Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos y de repente sentí que el peligro se desvanecía, dejándome temblando de alivio. Mirando hacia mi cara, sonrió juguetonamente antes de apartar su cuerpo y ponerlo en la piedra a mi lado. —Entonces, pequeña luciérnaga.—Canturreo.—¿Te importa si miro las estrellas contigo? —Sacudí mi cabeza débilmente.—Bueno.—Un zumbido contento salió de algún lugar profundo dentro de su pecho.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos inquebrantablemente en la estratosfera, tratando de no pensar en la criatura indudablemente peligrosa que estaba sentada casualmente a mi lado. No había duda en mí de que ella no era normal, si no un poco inhumana. No es que realmente tuviera derecho a criticar, ser una varita incandescente humana no era exactamente normal.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reflexionar más sobre mis pensamientos, el viento cambió bruscamente, bañándome en un aroma que era una combinación atractiva de jengibre y vainilla con un ligero toque de algo floral. Plumerias, eso es lo que recordó, jengibre y vainilla con un trasfondo de plumerias. Fue agradable y me llevó a un estado de relajación que no podría haber logrado de otra manera.

De hecho, me sentí un poco demasiado tranquila.

Sedada.

Mis párpados se volvieron pesados una vez más, una parte de mí se dio cuenta de que podría no ser una buena idea volver a dormir, pero no pude resistir el tirón. Lo último que recordaba antes de quedarme dormida era un destello de ojos escarlatas divertidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria

Para ser claros, odio y amo el desierto. Sé que es contradictorio, pero es la sincera verdad. Para mi especie, es uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la tierra. No porque ninguno de los elementos pueda dañarnos. No, eso es absurdo. Se debe a la alta probabilidad de exposición.

Los recién nacidos no se dan cuenta del riesgo la mayor parte del tiempo, les gusta hablar sobre willy nilly, convencidos de que son dioses ascendidos. Aprendieron rápido o murieron rápidamente, porque la exposición significaba atención humana y la atención humana casi siempre significaba atención de los Volturi, y si tienes la atención de los Volturi...bueno, digamos que no vives mucho tiempo después de eso.

La vida en el desierto para un vampiro significaba "la vida nocturna" ya sea abrocharse el cinturón y permanecer en el interior hasta el anochecer, o mantenerse lejos de cualquier ciudad durante el día. Estaba demasiado inquieta como para permanecer encerrada durante doce horas cada día, así que en su lugar pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el desierto.

Lo que nos lleva específicamente a lo que hice todos los días durante esas doce horas, que casualmente también es lo que más me gusta del desierto, y en particular de Arizona. Se puede resumir en dos palabras: inmigrantes ilegales.

Dioses, amaba a los inmigrantes ilegales. Especialmente los que los humanos llamaron 'mojadas'. Es bastante poético en realidad; el alma valiente cruza la frontera, camina a través de interminables kilómetros de desierto abandonado, a través del sol, el viento y la lluvia para llegar a la tierra de la oportunidad. Nunca perdieron la esperanza de una vida mejor.

Supongo que por eso saben mejor. Además, son mucho más convenientes, como el equivalente humano de una cena de microondas. Realmente no hay esfuerzo involucrado. No tengo que preocuparme por dónde esconderé el cuerpo, o si accidentalmente he comido o no a la hija del alcalde, (hice eso una vez, una gran cacería, no es agradable) o incluso si algún pariente preocupado reunirá a una mafia.

Son los socialmente invisibles. Nadie los echa de menos, porque técnicamente ni siquiera se supone que estén aquí. Como beneficio adicional, ya están en el medio de la nada, por lo que es fácil descartar uno o dos cuerpos. Sin mencionar que si un par de ellos desaparece, nadie lo denuncia. Supongo que no quieren correr el riesgo de ser enviados de vuelta. De nuevo, es pura ironía poética.

La noche que conocí a Bella, acababa de terminar una pareja de ancianos que vivía en un remolque cerca del Bosque Nacional Coronado y corría de regreso hacia el centro de Tucson para una noche salvaje de sexo, sangre y baile.

Luego, cuando pasaba por las afueras de Oro Valley, percibí una pizca del aroma más delicioso que jamás había tenido el placer de encontrar. Fue intoxicante, pero no de ninguna manera que haya experimentado antes. De alguna manera, me atraía en casi todas las formas imaginables, pero no evocaba el salvaje ardor en mi garganta que generalmente acompañaba a tales olores.

Intrigada, seguí el atractivo estrecho de fragancias hasta su origen. Lo que encontré no podría haberme sorprendido más.

Allí, a no más de seis metros de mí, yacía una frágil chica humana. Estaba dormida, su cuerpo moldeado a la piedra como si a menudo durmiera bajo las estrellas. Su largo cabello castaño estaba ligeramente peinado por el viento, dándole ese atractivo atractivo 'después del sexo'. En términos de figura, aún no se había completado por completo, pero ya podía decir que en unos años tendría un cuerpo que haría que los hombres tropezaran con ellos para llamar su atención.

A pesar de todos sus encantos físicos, nada de eso era remotamente interesante cuando uno consideraba el hecho de que su piel brillaba como si alguien hubiera puesto una luz LED debajo de su piel. Era hermoso y misterioso al mismo tiempo. Durante varios segundos, mirar fue todo lo que pude hacer. Entonces ella se movió. Solo un poco de agitación realmente, pero enfocó la realidad del momento.

Mientras me acercaba, noté cómo estaba arreglado su cuerpo; piernas ligeramente dobladas hacia un lado, la mano izquierda apoyada suavemente sobre su estómago mientras ella inconscientemente se movía sobre su espalda. Su brazo derecho estaba acurrucado cerca de su cabeza; con dedos que le rozaron la mejilla mientras dormía. Era adorable realmente, de esa manera imperfecta que solo los humanos pueden poseer.

Decidí que iba a probarla. No tenía hambre, pero olía tan divina que pensé que sería un desperdicio terrible dejarla irse. Silenciosamente, salté a la roca a su lado, concentrada en el latido constante de su corazón mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Aún así, a pesar de mi determinación de matarla, una pequeña parte de mí dudó en terminar con su vida por completo. No porque de repente me haya convertido en una conciencia humana, sino porque ella era tan absoluta y completamente única. En mis 60 años de vida, nunca había visto ni remotamente había oído hablar de un humano que literalmente 'brillara'. No estaba segura de lo común que era un hecho. Por lo que sabía, podría haber cientos de ella, dispersas por todo el globo escondidas. Por otra parte, ella podría ser la única que ha existido y existirá.

Como humana, había tenido un profundo amor y aprecio por el arte, un rasgo que había sobrevivido a mi cambio, y la parte de mí que amaba la belleza se rebeló ante la idea de destruir algo tan raro.

No tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar más sobre mi dilema porque el patrón de respiración de la chica cambió, lo que indica su ascenso a la tierra de los vivos. Bueno, eso fue todo, decisión tomada. Si se hubiera quedado dormida, probablemente podría haberme marchado, pero ahora que estaba despertando, descubrí que no quería perderme el evento.

Extendí la mano y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, la anticipación se curvó en mi estómago cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para revelar dos piscinas gemelas de color chocolate. En el momento en que se concentró en mi rostro, sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba bruscamente, el ritmo una vez bajó de su corazón de repente se convirtió en una cacofonía de ruido. El depredador en mí sonrió.

Sonriendo de placer, me incliné sobre ella, mi deseo de descifrar cada secreto era una tentación que no podía resistir. Mi nariz rozó su cuello mientras inhalaba su aroma, y como resultado casi golpeé mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ella olía muy bien. Nunca había conocido a un humano o vampiro con una fragancia como la de ella.

Olía a escarcha, aguda y pura como la nieve recién derretida. Después de mi primera impresión, noté otros matices más sutiles que se revelaron como una dulzura picante que me recordó mis años humanos cuando solía comer arándanos en el porche. Combinados, los dos aromas distintos eran alucinantes.

Sin embargo, fue un ensueño de corta duración, ya que rápidamente subió a la superficie el amargo hedor del miedo. Ella estaba asustada. Ella me tenía miedo. Sonreí por dentro. 'Esta tiene buenos instintos'. Con demasiada frecuencia, los humanos permanecieron ajenos a su peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de las veces era divertido, una especie de juego, ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría al humano darse cuenta. La mayoría de las reacciones iniciales iban desde la sorpresa hasta la lujuria o el asombro. Cansada del silencio, finalmente sentí la necesidad de hablar.

—¿Bien, bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí? —Permití que mi mano se posara en su estómago, un disuasivo suave para el movimiento. No sería bueno tener un moretón en la piel de fósforo. Al menos, no antes de que la matara.—¿Un lindo conejito lejos de casa?

Sus ojos se abrieron con confusión y miedo. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, la pobre chica parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, estaba temblando tanto. Así que estaba sorprendida y más que un poco complacida cuando ella realmente respondió.

—No.—Estaba en silencio; si no fuera por mi increíble audición, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado en absoluto.—Una luciérnaga, mirando las estrellas.—Sin embargo, me golpearon, no porque contenían un significado particularmente profundo, sino porque eran un eco de las palabras de mi padre de una época anterior a la sangre, antes de la muerte y ante la perfecta claridad de mi memoria vampírica.

'Recuerda que Victoria, de todas las cosas que debes aprender de tu tiempo aquí en la Tierra, es que siempre debemos luchar por algo más allá de nosotros mismos. Así como una luciérnaga brilla para imitar a la luna, también lo hace el espíritu humano. Sin propósito, simplemente vamos a la deriva, sin rima, sin razón. Se convierte en una vida solitaria.

Obligatoriamente volví la cara hacia el cielo, a través de las nubes y la lluvia las estrellas brillaban débilmente.

—Un insecto brillante que anhela el cielo ¿eh? —Sonreí tristemente al recordar a mi padre, muerto hace mucho tiempo. No mataría a la chica, no después de ayudarme a recordar un recuerdo tan agridulce. Después de un momento, noté que su cuerpo estaba hundido debajo de mí, y por un segundo temí haberla desmayado. Hasta que noté que su rostro estaba relajado y cansado, todos y cada uno de los rastros del miedo paralizante que había estado experimentando antes habían desaparecido.

Una sonrisa de autoestima se extendió por mis rasgos mientras me movía para sentarme en la piedra a su lado, mis ojos brillaban juguetonamente mientras la miraba.

—Entonces, pequeña luciérnaga, ¿te importa si miro las estrellas contigo? —Cuando sacudió la cabeza, tarareé mi aprobación.—Bien.—El silencio reinó por un tiempo antes de escucharla murmurar por lo bajo.

Encantada por el ritmo al que se había recuperado de su miedo, me permití disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo porque no dijo nada después de eso, y me tomó al menos veinte minutos antes de darme cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. De nuevo. En ese punto, la tormenta había cruzado las montañas. Los largos años de supervivencia en el desierto me enseñaron que nos alcanzaría en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos, dependiendo de la velocidad del viento.

Como finalmente había tomado la decisión de no matarla, pensé que dejarla despertar en medio de una tormenta sería contraproducente. Con cuidado, para no romperla, la alcé en mis brazos; solo para dejarla caer casi un instante después cuando ella realmente se acurrucó en mí. La mayoría de los humanos tenía una aversión natural a nuestra piel helada, pero esta parecía perfectamente contento de congelarse. Que humana tan extraño.

A pesar de la noche más profunda, encontré fácilmente el camino a su casa siguiendo su aroma residual de regreso a la casa. En un momento tuve que hacer una pausa y averiguar qué habitación era la suya antes de que la metiera por la ventana de fácil cierre. Colocándola en la cama, traté de averiguar qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Tomando asiento en el suelo, me apoyé en la cama de la Bella Durmiente y me sumergí en los olores y sonidos de una casa. Durante sesenta años había estado vagando por el mundo, tome lo que quería y viví sin responsabilidad, pero también estaba sola. La eternidad puede ser mucho tiempo cuando no tienes a nadie con quien pasarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, capté el sonido de voces provenientes de lo que solo podía asumir que era la sala de estar. Dos mujeres hablaban en tonos utilizados solo para amigos o familiares. Una de ellas tenía una voz ligeramente áspera, algo que generalmente asociaba con los enfermos, los ancianos o los fumadores en cadena. Sin embargo, como no había un olor penetrante a enfermedad o cigarrillos, solo podía suponer que era mayor. La otra mujer tenía una voz más sana, pero un poco más aguda. Sabía que si tenía que escuchar esa voz durante un largo período de tiempo, podría ser molesto. Mientras escuchaba, la matrona habló.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Bella? Va a llover pronto y odiaría que la atraparan afuera como la última vez.

—Oh, Mamá, estoy segura de que está bien. Sabes, Bella, ella necesita su tiempo a solas de vez en cuando. Creo que las cosas son difíciles para ella en la escuela. ¿Sabes que me dijo que sus compañeros están medio convencidos de que está poseída? —Hubo una pausa.

—¿No lo esta? —Pero fue dicho en un tono juguetón.

—¡Mamá! —La mujer más joven exclamó con fuerza exagerada.—Sabes lo sensible que puede ser con estas cosas. La semana pasada hizo un cortocircuito en la tostadora cuando olvidó ponerse los guantes.

Eché un vistazo a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, aliviada de verla todavía profundamente dormida. Fue fascinante descubrir que mi pequeña luciérnaga podía hacer otras cosas además de brillar en la oscuridad. Lo más probable era que se convertiría en un activo valioso si hacía un esfuerzo por obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible y sintonizaba la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo van a regresar a Phoenix? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y fruncí el ceño molesto. Extraer a Bella sería más problemático para Phoenix. Tal vez debería cambiarla ahora; menos riesgo de testigos o vigilancia por video aquí que en una ciudad. Eché otro vistazo a Bella, sopesando mis opciones. Bueno, convertirla en vampiro de inmediato sería más fácil, pero todavía es joven y está en su desarrollo. Realmente sería mejor esperar unos años más. Como un plus, podría usar el tiempo para ganar su confianza. No estaba segura de poder controlar a un recién nacido enojado en venganza si no lo hacía.

Ahora que estaba a punto de obtener una compañera eterna, sentí emoción dentro de mí. ¿Qué fueron unos años cuando tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo? Como una ventaja adicional, la "singularidad" de Bella hizo que fuera extremadamente probable que tuviera un talento extra después de la muerte. Con ese tipo de incentivos, esperar parecía ser la mejor opción. Si las cosas iban mal, siempre podría matarla; y aunque era un pensamiento triste, también era la forma del mundo.

—Bella.—Dije su nombre por primera vez, saboreando el sabor en mis labios.—Bella y Victoria. Hermosa victoria. Me gusta.—Arrastrándome del suelo, caminé hacia su forma dormida. Inclinándome sobre ella, acaricié suavemente su cabello antes de susurrarle al oído. —Buenas noches Bella.—Sus dedos se apretaron inconscientemente en las sábanas y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como 'vainilla'.

Me reí en voz baja y besé su frente antes de desaparecer en la noche.—Te veré más tarde, pequeña luciérnaga.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

El zumbido del despertador me despertó, y en un intento desesperado por preservar la tranquilidad el lunes por la mañana; golpeé con la mano el botón de repetición. Fue inútil, estaba despierta. Con cansancio eché un vistazo a la hora, las seis de la mañana, genial. Odiaba a cualquier político de Arizona que pensara que sería una gran idea que los estudiantes de secundaria se levantaran al amanecer. Idiotas.

Había pasado una semana desde mi regreso a Phoenix y ya me había convencido de que mi encuentro con la pelirroja era solo un mal sueño horrible y realista. Durante días después de la tormenta había estado nerviosa y paranoica, Renee se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero cuando consideré contarle al respecto me di cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo explico que tuve un sueño? Una mujer increíblemente hermosa se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, olisqueó mi (¿Cabello? ¿Piel?) Y me pidió que mirara las estrellas conmigo mientras que al mismo tiempo era absolutamente aterradora.

No pude, obviamente, era ridículo. Sin mencionar que probablemente haría algunas suposiciones incómodas sobre mi sexualidad con las que simplemente no quería tener que lidiar.

Así que hice lo que hacen la mayoría de los adultos, ignoré el problema y seguí con mi vida cotidiana. Hoy, eso significaba levantarse e ir a la escuela. Después de evitar uno de los desayunos "especiales" de Renée, salí corriendo por la puerta antes de perder el autobús.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que el destino estaba por atraparme, ya que tan pronto como abordé el autobús me encontré cara a cara con Jason Bowman, la ruina de mi existencia. Estaba sentado al lado de mi lugar, MI lugar. El lugar por el que luché con uñas y dientes, durante una semana entera, durante el primer año para reclamar. Hijo. De. perra. No había forma de que en el infierno me sentara voluntariamente al lado de ese pervertido. Desesperadamente, mis ojos buscaron otro asiento vacío, cualquier asiento vacío, pero fue en vano. Estaba atorada. Como un prisionero para su ejecución, me senté a regañadientes.

En circunstancias normales, Jason Bowman probablemente no habría sido un problema importante. En realidad, si fuera como cualquier otra niña de dieciséis años, probablemente estaría entusiasmada por su atención. Gracias a Dios por mi anormalidad. Jason era un jugador de fútbol americano, pero no cualquier jugador de fútbol americano, era "EL" jugador de fútbol americano. Seis pies de testosterona pura y musculosa, su cabello rubio y sucio, ojos de color verde bosque y miradas cinceladas, casi todas las chicas de la escuela suspiraban en sueños cada vez que pasaba. En serio me dio ganas de vomitar.

Individualmente, nada de eso habría inspirado ningún sentimiento particular hacia él de una forma u otra, pero el hecho de que me hubiera estado persiguiendo durante la mayor parte de medio año no hizo nada para agradarme. Si creyera que él era sinceramente sincero en sus atenciones hacia mí, podría haberme sentido halagada, pero estaba casi un 90% segura de que solo estaba interesado en mí porque yo era la única al que no le importaba un bledo dientes nuevos o su cuerpo duro como una roca. Por lo que pude ver, era un juego, un juguete nuevo y brillante que nunca había jugado antes. Si tan solo no me agravara la mierda. Mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento, él giró toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre mi cara.

—Hola Bells.—Respiró, en lo que solo puedo suponer que pensó que era una manera coqueta.

—Uh, hola Jason.—Respondí torpemente mientras trataba de sentarme lo más lejos posible de él.

—Entonces, no sé si lo has escuchado, pero habrá una fiesta en mi casa este sábado por la noche, me preguntaba si tal vez querías venir.—Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo inquietante mientras me miraba, y solté la primera excusa frenética que se me ocurrió, a la manera típica de Bella.

—No Puedo. Ya tengo planes con un amiga.—Vi como un ceño crecía lentamente en sus rasgos. Parecía escéptico, no podía culparlo, no era conocida como una mariposa social.

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién? —Gemí por su persistencia.

—Mi amiga.—Una imagen de cabello rojo y ojos carmesí pasó por mi mente.—Scarlet. Ella viene de fuera de la ciudad. Prometí que le mostraría los alrededores.

—Invitala, cuanto más, mejor. Me encantaría tenerte allí.—Murmuró cuando extendió la mano para tocar mi mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera, aparté su mano.

—No. Te lo dije una vez, te lo dije mil veces. Estoy. No. Interesada. Así que déjame en paz y busca a alguien que lo esté.—Su expresión parecía herida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más estábamos en la escuela y yo ya estaba afuera.

El resto del día fue completamente mundano, salvo por el tiempo o dos que tuve que evitar a Jason metiéndome en el baño de mujeres. Cuando terminó la escuela, creía que estaba en casa libre, hasta que, por supuesto, recordé que tenía que tomar el autobús a casa. Jason tomó el autobús. Tenía un automóvil, pero el bastardo lo había renunciado en un esfuerzo por "pasar tiempo conmigo". Conduciría yo sola, pero Renee no me dejaba comprar uno. Aparentemente ella no confiaba en mis habilidades de manejo. Alguien le había dado una estadística variada sobre la conducción de adolescentes y desde entonces no me había dejado acercarme al volante de un automóvil.

Como reflejo de mi humor de dote, el cielo había estado nublado todo el día, negándome la muy necesaria luz solar. Mientras esperaba el autobús con todos los otros adolescentes, noté que cierto gigante rubio se dirigía hacia mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se me cayó el estómago.

Justo cuando me decidí a lo inevitable, un Mustang GT rojo cereza entró en el estacionamiento, casi golpeando a un chico que tuvo que saltar para evitar ser aplastado. Charlie habría reventado una vasija en su cerebro ante la pura imprudencia del conductor. Todos retrocedimos apresuradamente cuando el vehículo se detuvo a unos ocho pies de nuestra pequeña congregación.

La puerta se abrió y, como una diosa de la leyenda celta, salió la mujer de mi sueño (anteriormente asumido). Llevaba pantalones ajustados de cuero, con una chaqueta a juego y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Al mirarnos, ella me lanzó una sonrisa de gato, que solo realzó su belleza salvaje. No tuve que mirar alrededor para saber que un hombre muy soltero en un radio de treinta pies estaba babeando sobre sí mismos. Sabiendo que tenía que actuar rápido si iba a lograr mi engaño, me lancé hacia ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Scar! —Lloré, tratando de poner el mayor entusiasmo posible en mi voz, lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de salvarme de un destino peor que la muerte. Casi al instante se congeló, y por un segundo pensé que iba a llamarme por mi farol, pero luego sus brazos se cerraron sobre mi espalda y me devolvió el abrazo.

—Hola Sparks, me alegra ver que me extrañaste.—Podía escuchar el tono burlón en su voz cuando sus labios pasaron por mi oreja. Le devolví el favor enterrando mi rostro en su hombro para que los demás no pudieran ver mi respuesta.

—Por favor, por favor, solo sigue mi ejemplo.—Su agarre se apretó ligeramente antes de permitirme escapar, sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo permaneció envuelto alrededor de mis hombros.—¿Pensé que no vendrías hasta el jueves?

La sonrisa que me dio fue lenta y sensual; fue un testimonio de mi fuerza de voluntad que no me sonrojé en mis raíces.

—¿Y perderme verte por tres días más? No lo creo.—Lo alto de su voz soprano se apoderó de la multitud frente a nosotros y escuché a varias personas suspirar de felicidad. Fue una reacción completamente comprensible; ella era como una versión salvaje y peligrosa de Mary Poppins. Prácticamente perfecta en todos los sentidos. Fue en este momento que Jason decidió darse a conocer.

—¿Entonces eres Scarlet? —Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con hambre, y en realidad sentí una punzada de lástima por la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Ella debe haber notado algún cambio en mi expresión porque sus ojos brillaron y su voz era aguda y cortante.

—Victoria.—Los ojos de Jason se arrugaron con confusión porque se volvió hacia mí un momento después para aclararlo.

—¿Creí que dijiste que se llamaba Scarlet? — Simplemente rodé mis ojos antes de atrapar un mechón de su ardiente cabello entre dos dedos.

—Es un apodo, obviamente.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Victoria comenzó a tirar de mí hacia la puerta del pasajero y me empujó bruscamente dentro. No me quejé, estaba tan ansiosa por escapar como ella. Mientras saltaba al asiento del conductor, solo tuve tiempo para un apresurado 'Adiós' antes de que Victoria golpeara el acelerador, enviando el auto chirriando fuera del estacionamiento.

La atmósfera relajada y casi lúdica de antes se disipó rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de subirme a un automóvil con un completo desconocido, que ahora conducía a velocidades vertiginosas hacia un destino desconocido. Como si sintiera mi repentino cambio de humor, Victoria me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Finalmente me di cuenta de en qué te has metido, ¿verdad?

—Sí.—Sonreí, pero sabía que ella podría decir que fue forzado.

—No te preocupes Bella; no voy a lastimarte. Eres demasiado interesante para eso.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.—Murmuré sarcásticamente mientras trataba de calmar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.—Si solo el hecho de que de alguna manera ya supieras mi nombre no me asustara, estaría bien y elegante.—Su sonrisa de respuesta no hizo nada para calmar mis temores.

—Escuché a tu madre hablando de ti, la noche que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación. Te llamó Bella.—Sentí una breve punzada de culpa. Aquí estaba, insinuando cosas horribles sobre esta mujer, cuando hasta ahora no me había hecho más que amabilidad.

—Lo siento.—Susurré; mis ojos bajos. Por el rabillo del ojo creí ver una expresión de sorpresa pasar por sus rasgos antes de que otra pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios. Fue bastante sorprendente verlo, porque se sentía más real que cualquiera de sus otros.—Así queeee.—Hice una pausa, llenando el auto con un silencio preñado. —Sparks, ¿eh? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? —El sonido de la risa ayudó a aliviar la tensión entre nosotros y no pude evitar una sonrisa propia en respuesta.

—¡Oye! No hay nada malo con 'Sparks', es un apodo perfectamente razonable teniendo en cuenta tu afiliación de por vida con electrodomésticos rotos.—Jadeé, horrorizada de que ella supiera mis dos vergonzosos secretos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Se supone que eso es un secreto! —Exclamé, antes de encorvarme en mi asiento con un puchero. —Estúpida madre chismosa.—Ella simplemente se rió entre dientes cuando se detuvo en mi camino de entrada, apagando el motor con un pequeño "clic".—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no deberías saber dónde vivo?

Cuando me moví para salir del auto, su mano salió rápidamente y agarró firmemente el cuello de mi camisa, evitando que me fuera. Enojada, me giré para mirarla, solo para jadear ante su expresión abiertamente suplicante.

—Bella...—Su voz era tranquila y sostenía el peso de incontables años de dolor y soledad.—Bella, por favor. Tenía que saber si podía confiar en ti. Eres diferente, como yo, pero diferente no siempre significa confiable.—Permití que mi guardia se relajara un poco, mi interés repentinamente se animó cuando le di la oportunidad.

—Realmente no te ves tan diferente. Quiero decir, además de las pequeñas cosas, como la belleza inhumana...y la piel fría.—Su risa resultante me hizo sentir que me faltaba algo.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy diseñada para ser el cazadora perfecta. Mezclarse es solo una parte de eso. Aquí, déjame darte una pequeña demostración.—Al abrir la puerta del auto, se inclinó y recogió algo del suelo. Cuando abrió la palma de su mano, dentro había un puñado de grava. La miré incrédula.

—¿Grava? ¿Querías mostrarme grava? —El suspiro de Victoria solo sirvió para aumentar mi ira.

—No. Mira.—Cerró la mano, y luego se escuchó un horrible sonido de moliendo, antes de que una pequeña capa de polvo escapara de sus dedos apretados. Cuando finalmente abrió su puño, todo lo que quedó fue una fina pila de pólvora. Me quedé boquiabierta de asombro.

—Santo...y tú solo...y ahora es...maldita sea.—En vano, traté de detener mi vomito palabra.—Eso es mucho más genial que brillar en la oscuridad.—Durante mucho tiempo ella solo miró, pero luego sonrió tan deslumbrante que me llevó un momento recordar cómo respirar.

—Eso es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer, desafortunadamente no puedo simplemente decirte lo que soy. Hay reglas en mi mundo, y romperlas tiene consecuencias fatales. Permitir que lo descubras sería lo mejor para las dos.—Eché un vistazo cauteloso a mi compañera y asentí con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pero vas a decirme de dónde sacaste este dulce auto.—Ahora que las cosas finalmente se habían calmado, me permití el placer de admirar la hermosa máquina. Victoria simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se sacudía las manos afuera.

—Maté a un chico por eso.

—¿Oh si? —Bromeé.—Espero que no haya conocido a nadie.—Sus ojos granate brillaron de risa.

—Depende. ¿Conoces a alguien en Colorado? —Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No puedo decir que sí...

—Entonces probablemente estés bien.

—Eso es un alivio. No sé si podríamos ser amigas si hubieras eliminado a una dulce abuela.

—No te preocupes pequeña luciérnaga.—Canturreo seductoramente, manchando mis mejillas de un rosa saludable. —No lastimaría a nadie querido por tu corazón.

—Muy bien, salgamos de este auto antes de que me desmaye de vergüenza. Renee está hoy en un juego de béisbol, así que puedes pasar el rato si quieres. Haré mi actividad radioactiva de todos modos pronto.—Estaba a medio camino de la puerta principal cuando me di cuenta de que no me estaba siguiendo. Girándome, miré su figura, parada vacilante cerca del auto. A pesar de su bravuconería anterior, estaba mirando la casa nerviosamente. Mi ojo se suavizó. —Vamos Scar, si no te apuras no te dejaré ver a Kill Bill conmigo.—Eso pareció sacarla de allí. Sonriendo ferozmente, ella se acercó a mi lado.

—¿Quentin Tarantino? Amo a ese tipo.

—Qué coincidencia, yo también. Vamos a verlo juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haremos.—Vinculando los brazos, ambos entramos en la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria

La casa de Bella no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba. Después de una semana de observación constante, me di cuenta de que mi Luciérnaga era una persona generalmente ordenada. Ella cocinaba, limpiaba y cuidaba a su madre; quien me recordó vagamente a un pájaro de colores brillantes y fácilmente distraído que vi en la selva una vez.

Cuando di mi primer vistazo, esperaba colores suaves. Azules oscuros, verdes cultivados, púrpuras vibrantes. En cambio, fui bombardeada por el equivalente papel tapiz de Renée. Amarillo brillante alegre, azul bebé y rojo cereza. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por pinturas impresionistas abstractas con un extraño paisaje de Arizona que se mezclaba de vez en cuando. La entrada principal se abría inmediatamente a la sala de estar, que no tenía muebles formales además de un viejo sofá. De lo contrario, estaba llena de sillas en la típica moda hippy. No es que me estuviera quejando, me cambiaron en 1964, así que definitivamente podía apreciar la atmósfera relajada.

La cocina abierta estaba directamente a la derecha de la sala de estar, era pequeña y daba una impresión elegante y ordenada. Las encimeras de granito, los gabinetes de madera roja y los estantes de utensilios de cocina de acero cuidadosamente dispuestos hacen un fuerte contraste con el descuidado desorden de la sala común. La cocina era obviamente el territorio de Bella.

Después de tirar su mochila en un rincón, Bella me llevó a la sala de estar y comenzó el arduo proceso de presentarme sus películas favoritas. Seis horas después, había logrado quedarse dormida contra mi hombro. No queriendo perturbar su sueño, la puse en mi regazo para que no tuviera un horrible crujido en el cuello cuando despertara. Apenas recordaba haber sido humana, pero después de haberlos observado y comido durante tantos años, había aprendido que los humanos tenían dolores y molestias por casi todo. Me encontré incapaz de resistir acariciar el cabello de Bella, los mechones finos se sentían como gasa contra mis dedos. Cada caricia se ejecutó con un cuidado exagerado, ya que cada nervio de mi cuerpo tenía el poder de acabar con su vida un millón de veces. Tenía la cabeza metida delicadamente debajo de mi barbilla, su aliento flotaba contra mi garganta mientras dormía. Si me hubieras preguntado hace un mes si podía imaginarme envuelta en los brazos de un humano, me habría reído.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, envuelta en un abrazo con una bolsa de sangre brillante. Una parte de mí, la parte del vampiro, estaba disgustada conmigo misma por no dejarme caer de inmediato en el aroma de escarcha y arándanos de Bella. El otro lado más humano de mí estaba disfrutando el simple placer de sostener y ser sostenida por otra persona. Observé, fascinada, cómo mi Luciérnaga se agitaba contra la longitud de mi frío cuerpo de mármol. Su calor era intoxicante. Décadas de caza me habían puesto en contacto cercano con innumerables mortales, pero nunca me había tomado el tiempo de saborear su calor o el latido (a menudo frenético) de sus corazones. Con demasiada frecuencia, mi sed no permitiría lujos tan sencillos.

Sin embargo, fue un disfrute de corta duración, ya que podía sentir las llamas lamiendo mi garganta con cada respiración que tomaba. La casa estaba saturada de feromonas de Bella, sin mencionar el también agradable, pero no tan atractivo aroma a humo de madera de Renée. Necesitaba irme. Pronto. Al mirar el reloj, noté que ya eran las diez de la noche, así que silenciosamente tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la acosté en su habitación.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la casa, la habitación de Bella era casi exactamente como había imaginado que sería. Sus paredes eran de un suave azul real. Varias baratijas y chucherías se alineaban en los estantes detrás de su cama. Un viejo aparador estaba, casi olvidado, en la esquina.

En lugar de ser un homenaje a un momento o un tema, la habitación de Bella fue un homenaje a su vida y su amor. Se colgaron o agregaron fotos, bocetos y objetos aparentemente aleatorios a cada centímetro disponible de espacio en la pared. Muchas de las fotos eran de ella y su madre, o de un hombre mayor con uniforme de policía.

Mientras que otros contenían paisajes panorámicos de la vista detrás del rancho de su abuela, el cielo ardía de color cuando el sol se ponía detrás de las montañas. Los bocetos eran una composición deslumbrante de la cara arrugada de su abuela, un océano frente a árboles y un joven nativo americano cuyos ojos estaban llenos de risas. Cada línea y curva de sus dibujos se realizó con esmerado cuidado y afecto.

No estaba preparada

Cada parte de su habitación golpeó mis sentidos vampíricos como un tren de carga. Me puse de pie, congelada, bajo el peso del amor de Bella. Era casi demasiado para soportar. Algo se agitó dentro de mí mientras miraba a la chica cuya alma se reflejaba en las paredes a su alrededor. No pude ubicar la sensación, pero hizo que mi pecho se apretara con fuerza.

Era hora de irse.

Renee todavía no había llegado a casa de su juego de béisbol, así que dudaba un poco en dejar a Bella sola. Me di cuenta de que era muy propensa a los accidentes, y no me gustó la idea de que podría tropezar y romperse el cuello antes de tener la oportunidad de convertirla. Mi humana era muy problemática. Aún así, era una oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar porque otro momento en su casa probablemente terminaría con mis dientes hundidos profundamente en su garganta. No quería eso, y estoy segura de que mi Luciernaga no quería eso, así que fue lo mejor cuando aceleré la puerta de mi Mustang.

En el segundo que estuve afuera, respire profundamente para despejar mis sentidos del aroma persistente de Bella. Últimamente descubrí que, aunque la fragancia de Bella no me gritaba de inmediato que la matara, si pasaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarme, sus latidos comenzaron a parecer deliciosamente apetitosos. No sería bueno matar a mi futura compañera prematuramente.

Con un ronroneo apagado, encendí el motor de mi auto y conduje hasta el centro de Phoenix. Como me iba a quedar en el área por un tiempo, tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no despertar sospechas. Estar cerca de la frontera ayudó, porque podía deslizarme fácilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás para evitar la aplicación de la ley, pero aprendí el camino difícil de no cagar si comes. ¿O fue esa mierda donde duermes? A veces era difícil recordar viejos dichos humanos. En cualquier caso, si la policía de repente se enterara de una serie de asesinatos locales, haría el hecho de querer conocer a Bella más difícil. Decidí probar y comer solo aquellos que la sociedad no perdería, incluso si no sabían tan bien.

Cuando finalmente me cansé de conducir, estacioné mi Mustang en un lugar apartado y caminé hacia el bar más cercano. El ser humano embriagado no era mi favorito, pero eliminaría mi hambre y eso era lo que importaba. Normalmente jugaba con mis alimentos, los provocaba o los atraía hasta obtener la cantidad justa de feromonas para que el sabor fuera mucho más dulce. ¿Sabías que el miedo tiene sabor? Es ligeramente amargo, pero con la cantidad justa de espiga para excitar los sentidos. ¿Qué hay de la lujuria? Como el equivalente humano del chocolate, para un vampiro hace que la sangre sea espesa y rica. La mayoría de los humanos piensan que la sangre es lo mismo, pero no lo es, un olor puede hacer o deshacer una comida para un vampiro.

Así que esperé, esperé en el estacionamiento vacío a que mi presa saliera tambaleándose del bar. Está borracho, deteriorado, obviamente no piensa lo suficiente como para saber que no hablas con extraños; extraños especialmente hermosos con sonrisas astutas y ojos escarlata. Pero él vino de todos modos, con sus botas vaqueras y pantalones vaqueros Wrangler, burlándose mientras bebía en mi cuerpo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había bebido su whisky. Sonreí; mi ojo está medio tapado y seductor mientras se acercaba.

—Hola hermosa.—Soltó, balanceándose un poco mientras divagaba.—¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo?

—Eso depende.—Ronroneé mientras lo empujaba contra mi cuerpo. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando lo sentí estremecerse ante el frío de mi toque.—¿Me vas a abrazar primero? —Fingí poner mala cara y él sonrió borracho.

Idiota.

Cortejando su propia muerte.

—Claro, me encantaría tener una cosita dulce como tú.—Susurró en mi oído mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. Podía olerlo. Sudor, whisky y deseo rancio. Nada sabroso. Él no es Bella, pero aún sabrá mejor que cualquier plato que haya tenido como humano. Enredé mi pierna con la suya, una de mis manos apretó su camisa mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello. Es un abrazo de amantes; nada siniestro aquí. Hasta que, por supuesto, mis colmillos se hundieron en su yugular, cortando su tráquea con facilidad, de modo que su grito salió como nada más que un gorgoteo inarticulado. El chorro de sangre arterial fue atrapado firmemente por mi boca. Con cuidado, lo drené hasta secarlo. Como un gato, lamí delicadamente cada gota del precioso líquido. Me aseguré de que nada escapara. A diferencia de muchos nómadas, no era un comedor desordenado. La autoconservación ayudó a asegurar mis hábitos. Estar cubierta de sangre seca tiende a poner nervioso a los humanos.

Discretamente dispuse de mi comida en un contenedor de basura cercano, comencé la caminata de regreso a mi auto. A mitad de camino, percibí un olor que me detuvo.

Vampiros.

Dos de ellos.

Me tensé, pero continué mi paseo. Espero que no muestren agresión, pero si lo hicieran, sabría que mi talento aseguraría mi escape. La evasión puede no haber sido el regalo más poderoso que un vampiro podría poseer, pero me había mantenido con vida a través de las décadas y estaba más que feliz de tenerlo.

Efectivamente, cuando vi a mi Mustang; Vi a dos vampiros apoyados contra su capucha, admirando su acabado mientras esperaban. La primera era baja, probablemente no más de 4'10 con el pelo corto y rubio que se enroscaba alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos, como los del hombre a su lado, eran de un rojo cereza intenso. Tan pronto como me vio, su boca se volvió hacia arriba en una sonrisa amistosa. No pude detectar ningún engaño en sus ojos o lenguaje corporal. El hombre, que tenía los brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, era de constitución mediana. Tenía la misma perfección musculosa que la mayoría de los vampiros, pero aparte de eso, no parecía notable. Su cabello era negro y estaba peinado hacia atrás en un estilo popular en la década de 1940, pero ahora era ampliamente considerado como el estereotipo para los hombres de la mafia italiana. Su expresión, aunque no hostil, solo podía describirse como reservada.

Cuando me acerqué, sonreí juguetonamente, obviamente, si significaban algún daño, habrían atacado tan pronto como estuviera dentro de su campo de percepción. Tal vez simplemente deseaban interactuar con otro vampiro, si tuviera alguna indicación, podrían haber pasado décadas desde su último encuentro con nuestra especie.

—Buenas tardes.—Dije, tratando de ser cortés.—¿Salir a dar un paseo a medianoche? Tengan cuidado, escuche que hay personas peligrosas en esta área por la noche.—Marqué mi comentario con un guiño en la dirección a la mujer y fui recompensad con una pequeña risa tintineante.

—Me aseguraré de tener eso en cuenta.—Ella respondió, con una rápida mirada a su compañero.—Pero Peter aquí me mantendrá a salvo de cualquier cosa que pueda rondar las calles. ¿No es cierto, Peter? —Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa amorosa que decía mucho de su devoción a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Después de un momento, la mujer pareció recordar dónde estaba, porque me lanzó una expresión de disculpa y extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

—Perdóname; me he olvidado por completo de presentarme. Mi nombre es Charlotte y este aquí.—Dijo señalando a Peter.—Es mi compañero Peter. Estábamos de camino de regreso de Guadalajara cuando nos encontramos con tu aroma y decidimos decir hola. No nos encontramos con otros nómadas a menudo, así que pensamos que sería bueno conocer una nueva cara.—No pude contener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara cuando extendí la mano para agarrar su brazo.

—Victoria.—Ronroneé, activando el encanto.—Es un placer conocerlos a ambos; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a otro vampiro. Tendrás que disculpar mi precaución, mi último encuentro no fue tan agradable.—Su cara parecía caer en simpatía, así que me apresure, no queriendo evocar su lástima.—¿Entonces ustedes dos se quedan mucho tiempo en Phoenix? Si es así, me complacería acompañarlos en una cacería o dos.—En este punto, Peter consideró conveniente agregar sus dos centavos.

—Me temo que no podemos, ya hemos hecho planes para reunirnos con algunos amigos en Washington. ¿Tal vez los conociste antes? Los Cullen son algo famosos entre los nuestros.—Simplemente sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que sí. ¿Son un gran clan?

—Por qué sí, lo son. Creo que la última vez que los visitamos, estaban numerados a las siete. Nuestro querido amigo Jasper es parte de su familia. Su hogar es bastante encantador.

No pude contener mi sorpresa. ¿Siete vampiros viviendo todos juntos? ¿Cómo manejaron la exposición? Siete cadáveres por semana no es nada de lo que reírse, una residencia permanente con esos números parecía imposible.

—¿Una residencia permanente? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Los humanos seguramente lo notarían.—La sonrisa de Peter creció.

—Son vegetarianos de algún tipo. Sobreviven bebiendo la sangre de los animales. Realmente son un grupo que se sacrifica a sí mismo, pero aparentemente les permite vivir en un lugar durante años. También hace cosas extrañas a sus ojos. Se han convertido en un oro fundido, debido a su dieta única.

Estaba anonadada. Nunca se me había ocurrido intentar vivir de la sangre de los animales. Cuando era joven y aún afectada por una conciencia humana, podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero después de décadas de alimentación decadente no podía imaginarme beber animales vivos.

—Nunca supe que eso era posible.—Murmuré, completamente fascinada por la idea, a pesar de su repugnancia inicial.

—Sí, bueno.—Comenzó Charlotte.—Si alguna vez sientes la repentina necesidad de probar suerte con los animales. Estoy seguro de que los Cullen te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Simplemente, no te alimentes de sus territorios. Tienen la costumbre de destruir vampiros que amenazan su forma de vida.

No pude ni siquiera echar un vistazo a esa declaración. Era la forma en que los vampiros destruían lo que amenazaba nuestros deseos. Realmente no esperaba que estos 'vegetarianos' fueran diferentes.

—Bueno.—Exclamé.—Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos, pero como no pueden quedarse el tiempo suficiente para una cacería o dos, creo que les diré adiós aquí.—Charlotte parecía decepcionada, pero me di cuenta de que lo entendió porque le dio a su pareja una mirada significativa.

—Muy bien. Fue divertido hablar contigo Victoria, espero que podamos vernos pronto.—Y con eso, ambos se habían ido. Sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos; un humano hubiera pensado que simplemente habían desaparecido de la existencia.

Estuve junto a mi auto por mucho tiempo, pensando en un clan de vampiros de ojos dorados.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que Victoria me había llevado a casa, y tratar de entenderla me estaba volviendo loca. Día y noche, la pregunta me torturaba, manteniéndome despierta cuando debería haber estado haciendo muchas otras cosas. (como dormir o hacer la tarea) Francamente, todo era bastante absurdo, pero Internet no me dio teorías concretas.

Mis instintos me dijeron que fuera lo que fuese, era muy peligrosa, y no estaba segura de que resolver el acertijo me hiciera sentir mejor sobre la situación. Todo lo contrario, dependiendo de la situación, puede ser mejor permanecer ignorante. Desafortunadamente, esa pequeña parte de mí que no podía dejarlo muy bien solo me empujaba a la acción. Solo esperaba no terminar a seis pies debajo de todos mis problemas.

Hasta ahora estaba dividida entre súper soldado genéticamente mejorado e invasor alienígena. También recibí golpes para los seres más sobrenaturales, pero pensé '¿Qué tan probable es eso?' Quiero decir, vampiros, hombres lobo y semidioses parecían bastante dudosos. ¿Criaturas inmortales de la noche? Por favor. Santa Claus tenía más probabilidades de ser real que un montón de monstruos antes de acostarse. ¡La mayoría de las cosas mencionadas ni siquiera eran científicamente posibles!

En cualquier caso, a pesar de mi frustración, Renee parecía dispuesta a conservar su humor alegre. Sin embargo, no podía estar molesta con ella por mucho tiempo, porque Renee siempre se molestaba cada vez que tenía un nuevo novio. En este caso, un hombre llamado Phil.

Recordé despertarme el martes por la mañana con el sonido del canto. Cantando de todas las cosas. Ahora, mi madre era extraña, pero cantar al azar en la mañana no era uno de esos rasgos peculiares que esperaba de ella a lo largo de los años. Con cautela, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Efectivamente, allí estaba haciendo una mezcla extraña de comida que logró oler a tocino caramelizado. No estaba segura de querer saber qué tenía ella en esa sartén. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me lanzó una sonrisa feliz.

—Buenos días Bella. ¿Dormiste bien?

Cansada me senté en el mostrador; era difícil no sospechar de su semblante alegre.

—Buenos días Mamá. ¿Qué te tiene tan burbujeante esta mañana?

Su rostro adquirió una expresión boba mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Conocí a este chico maravilloso. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba al partido de béisbol anoche? Bueno, este jugador es realmente lindo comenzó a coquetear conmigo después del juego, así que cuando me invitó a tomar algo no pude resistirme. ¡Hablé todo el tiempo y tenemos mucho en común!

El chillido agudo que se le escapó al final me hizo querer estremecerme, pero resistí el impulso porque era mi madre y la amo.

—Suena genial, ¿obtuviste su nombre y número? No solo estaba jugando contigo, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar sentirme un poco protectora con mi dispersa madre; ella tiene la costumbre de ser demasiado confiada. Se necesitaría un tipo especial de hombre para tratar con ella una personalidad única.

—Por supuesto, Bella, no soy estúpida.

Ella me reprendió suavemente. Intenté no rodar los ojos. Esto viene de la mujer que una vez encerró accidentalmente al gato de la vecina en su lavadora, pero no pudo descubrir cuál fue el horrible lamento durante seis horas.

—Cierto. Lo siento Mamá. Solo te estoy cuidando. Sabes que no quiero que termines con un idiota como el último.

Renee parecía tener una expresión de arrepentimiento. Sabía que no era porque la relación había fallado, sino por la forma en que había reaccionado cuando descubrió que tenía una hija adolescente. A veces me sentía culpable por eso, como si la estuviera reteniendo. La mayoría de los hombres no querían involucrarse con mujeres que tenían lo que consideraban 'equipaje'.

Como si sintiera mis pensamientos, su mueca fue reemplazada por una mirada de afecto arrepentido. Parpadee cuando ella se inclinó y me dio un beso amoroso en la frente.

—No te sientas mal Bells, sabes que no te cambiaría por nada. Ninguna cantidad de lindos jugadores de béisbol va a cambiar eso.—Luego procedió a raspar su brebaje culinario en mi plato.—Ahora come, vas a necesitar la energía.

Después de eso, fueron tres días de extensa navegación web. Apenas presté atención en clase, y ahora estaba resistiendo el impulso de golpearme la cabeza contra el mostrador de la cocina. Afortunadamente, me salvé de tener que pensar cuando sonó mi teléfono celular. Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza de la mesa cuando instintivamente alcancé el teléfono.

Gran error.

Lo siguiente que supe, el tono del sonido distorsionado y con un estallido mecánico, sentí el dolor en el brazo. Con un grito, salí sorprendida de mi taburete y golpeé el suelo de linóleo de la cocina con un sordo 'golpe'. Mi cabeza apenas perdió el borde de la encimera de granito. Después de un momento de agitación en el suelo en agonía, me tomé el tiempo de mirar mi lugar herido. Se podían ver fuertes quemaduras eléctricas en mi brazo, desde la palma de mi mano hasta justo debajo de mi codo en un patrón de rayo rojo. Gimoteé, y luego siseé cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la causa de mi tormento.

Sin guantes

—Mierda. Buen trabajo, Bella.—Murmuré para mí con los dientes apretados.—Solo tenía que levantar el teléfono sin pensar. Otra vez.—Al menos las quemaduras no eran tan malas, sanarían rápidamente. Como un imán de peligro humano, había tenido peor. Al levantarme del suelo, eché un vistazo a los restos derretidos de mi teléfono celular. Hombre, ese fue el cuarto este mes. Renée me va a matar.

Acunando mi brazo suavemente contra mi pecho, comencé a buscar debajo de la pileta de la cocina uno de nuestros muchos botiquines de primeros auxilios. Ser torpe y electrónicamente incompatible por lo general resultó en muchas experiencias dolorosas para mí. Renee tenía al menos cinco cofres médicos escondidos en varias áreas de la casa por mis inevitables accidentes cara a piso.

Mientras estaba en el proceso de cuidar mi quemadura, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Con toda probabilidad, fue el mismo delincuente que había llamado a mi celular solo unos momentos antes. Sentí una irracional oleada de ira. Una parte de mí quería culparlos por mi lesión, pero sabía que realmente era el culpable, así que rechacé mi agravación y contesté el teléfono inalámbrico. (con guantes esta vez)

—¿Hola? —Sabía que mi voz sonaba petulante, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco amargado.

—¿Bella? —Llegó la voz inquisitiva; profunda y masculina, pero con un aire infantil. No pude detener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro cuando la escuché.

—¡Jake! ¿Cómo te va? Es bueno saber de ti.

—Estoy bien, Bells, pero ¿tuviste un pequeño accidente? Porque cuando llamé antes, el teléfono se cortó.—Gruñí.

—Si…

Su risa fue cálida y directa y no pude evitar sonrojarme de vergüenza. De repente, me alegré de que no pudiera verme por teléfono.

Jacob Black fue mi amigo de la infancia y mi confidente más cercano. Cuando era joven y aún vivía con mi padre, nos hicimos mejores amigos. Los Black eran las únicas personas fuera de mi familia a quienes se les confiaba las peculiaridades de mi existencia. Charlie y Renee estaban paranoicos porque si alguien descubría mis anormalidades, el gobierno intervendría y me secuestraría para realizar experimentos secretos. Realmente no podía decir que podría no suceder, pero, una vez más, no estaba tan consumida por la paranoia como mis padres.

Creo que mis diferencias fueron una de las razones por las cuales papá se unió a la policía; quería poder resolver cualquier problema que pudiera surgir, y estar en una posición de autoridad le otorgó ciertos privilegios en ese sentido. Lástima, esa autoridad se desperdició en Forks.

—Entonces Jake.—Comencé, frotando una crema antiséptica fría sobre mi lesión.—¿Qué pasa? Debes haber llamado por una razón.—Tomé la decisión de no contarle sobre mi quemadura. Solo se sentiría culpable por eso, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por mí, independientemente.

—Oh, nada realmente. Estaba aburrido, así que decidí llamar a mi desastre favorito.—Su tono era ligero y burlón, así que simplemente resoplé en respuesta.

—Dice el mono de grasa. ¿Cuántas veces te has vuelto a meter las manos en el carburador?

—No sé, ¿cuántos teléfonos has destruido este año?

El silencio se extendió cuando termine de envolver mi brazo con vendas.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad?

—También te amo Bells. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué ha estado pasando en Phoenix? ¿Algo interesante? Un par de ancianos estaban murmurando acerca de esta nueva familia que se mudó a Forks hace unos días. No los he visto yo mismo, pero no salgo mucho del Rez a menos que estemos visitando a Charlie, así que no sé mucho sobre ellos.

Me reí entre dientes mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño. Me ardían las quemaduras y necesitaba mucha aspirina. No me permitieron ir al hospital, demasiadas posibilidades de exposición. No es que me ayudara mucho de todos modos, la única vez que visité la sala de emergencias, todo el equipo de alta tecnología funcionó mal o tuvo un corto circuito. Los médicos pensaron que era un aumento de potencia, pero Renee nunca volvió a arriesgarse. Solo recibimos visitas 'en casa' a partir de entonces. Me metí un par de pastillas en la boca y tragué antes de responder.

—Además de hacer un nuevo amigo, nada ha cambiado. Mis compañeros de clase todavía me evitan como la peste y Jason sigue siendo un imbécil persistente.—Escuché a Jacob reírse por teléfono y sonreí.

—¿Quieres que vaya allí y lo golpee por ti Bells? —Parecía relajado y burlón, pero pude escuchar la nota levemente seria en él.

—Oh, ¿lo harías Jake? —Pregunté, dejando que el sarcasmo goteara de mi voz.—Espera, es cierto. No puedes. ¿Por qué? Porque el tipo está compuesto de seis pies de puro músculo.—Sacudí la cabeza con exasperación.—Vamos Jake, solo tienes quince años. Él te mataría.

—¡Ni siquiera! ¡Soy solo un año menor que tú, Bella! Podría llevarlo.—Pero podía sentir el tenue hilo de la derrota en su discurso. Era fácil imaginar la expresión de puchero que sabía que acompañaría su declaración.

—Lo que tú digas, Jake. No quise insultar tu orgullo varonil ni nada.—No habló por un momento, pero finalmente se rompió bajo el silencio. Jake nunca pudo tomar momentos incómodos en la conversación.

—Entonces, hiciste un nuevo amigo ¿eh? ¿Cómo es? Pensé que habías dicho que todos tus compañeros de clase todavía te ignoraban.

Dudé en responder. Victoria era peligrosa y, obviamente, podía aplastarme como un insecto si su exhibición en el auto era una indicación; Pero este era Jake. Si no podía confiar en él, entonces no podía confiar en nadie. Qué diablos, podría también.

—Lo son. Ella no es una compañera de clase. De hecho, no estoy muy segura de qué es. La llamé amiga antes, pero...no estoy segura. Es más una conocida. Una conocida que simplemente saber que brillo en la oscuridad.—La última parte salió rápidamente antes de que pudiera detenerla. Me congelé, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —Fue instantáneo, ruidoso y se sintió como si me estallara el tímpano.—¿Le dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Bella? ¡Conoces los riesgos! —Me estremecí e intenté en vano mantener la voz firme.

—N-no le dije exactamente. Ella se enteró cuando accidentalmente me quedé dormida en mi Roca detrás de la casa de la abuela.

—¿Se puede confiar en ella? ¿Se lo ha dicho a alguien? —Él estaba enojado. Me di cuenta por el leve gruñido en su voz.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no, ella no lo ha hecho. Ella tampoco es exactamente normal, así que espero que sea buena para guardar secretos.—Me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente y me encerré. De repente, me alegré mucho de que Reneé estuviera en otra cita con ese chico Phil. Acomodándome en mi cama, me apoyé en la cabecera mientras miraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ella tampoco es normal? —Una vez más dudé, pero pensé que era demasiado tarde para volver ahora.

—Bueno, hay varias cosas. No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo, así que supongo que solo lo diré.—Respire hondo y dejé salir lentamente.—No estoy del todo segura de que sea humana.

Silencio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Sonaba escéptico pero intrigado.

—Quiero decir, ella puede hacer cosas que ninguna persona normal puede hacer. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que podría ser una extraterrestre o algo así. Para empezar, es inhumanamente hermosa. No solo digo eso, es impresionante y definitivamente etéreo. Ella también tiene súper fuerza, ojos rojos y una piel increíblemente fría. Probablemente haya más, pero nada de lo que he encontrado parece coincidir.—Me estremecí un poco al recordar sus penetrantes ojos rubí, sin saber si era el miedo o la admiración lo que dominaba mi corazón.

Jake pareció detenerse en el otro extremo, su respiración era la única indicación que tenía de que todavía estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Vamos Bella, deja de jugar. ¿De verdad crees que no he leído las viejas leyendas de Quileute? No puedes engañarme tan fácilmente.—Solo parpadeé, confundida.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Jake? ¿Qué leyendas? —Lo escuché burlarse por teléfono.

—Dios Bells, ya no soy un niño. No puedes asustarme con historias antiguas. Sabes que acabas de describir, casi palabra por palabra, uno de Los Fríos.

—¿Fríos? —Pregunté débilmente.

—Vampiros Bella. Vampiros.

No pude responder, porque en ese momento vi dos ojos muy carmesí mirándome desde afuera de mi ventana.

—Oh.

Se me cayó el teléfono.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria

Pasé tres días aprendiendo sobre adquisiciones de negocios, bienes raíces, el mercado de valores y la ley de herencia. Cada libro de la biblioteca sobre el tema fue consumido y preservado, perfectamente, por mi cerebro vampírico impecable. Cuando terminé con el escaso suministro de literatura que tenían en la biblioteca, robé de librerías y universidades locales.

Estaba cansada de mi estilo de vida nómada, y los Cullen habían abierto la puerta a una nueva forma de vida. No en el sentido de que estaba a punto de renunciar a mis formas sedientas de sangre y comenzar una fundación para huérfanos hambrientos o algo así. No seas tonto. No, ahora estaba abierta a la posibilidad de que los vampiros pudieran poseer propiedades. Podríamos obtener dinero sin robárselo a nuestras víctimas. Podríamos mezclarnos, y podríamos vivir de manera realista en un área durante años sin ser descubiertos.

Había oído hablar de eso antes, por supuesto. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de los Volturi y su antigua guarida en Italia? Simplemente nunca supuse que podría ser posible para vampiros singulares. Los Volturi eran antiguos y habían acumulado más poder en sus meñiques que yo en todo mi cuerpo. Parecía natural que tuvieran la influencia para llevar a cabo tal truco.

Sin embargo, los Cullen, aunque admitían ser un gran clan, habían logrado lograr una hazaña similar sin la sed de poder tan inherente a los Volturi. Era difícil no admirar su autocontrol a pesar de sus repugnantes hábitos de bebida. ¿Me refiero a los animales? Asqueroso. Aun así, me preguntaba cuánto más control tenían sobre sus bestias internas al no beber sangre humana. Era una idea interesante, pero solo en la forma en que alguien podía estar fascinado por los asesinos en serie. No era familiar, anormal y, en conjunto, repulsivo; pero intrigante.

Comencé mi búsqueda para mejorar mi estación adquiriendo documentos falsificados como un certificado de nacimiento, licencia de conducir y número de seguro social. Después de eso, abrí una cuenta bancaria y comencé a llenarla de los bolsillos de mis víctimas. No tenía nada en lo que gastar mi dinero 'difícilmente ganado', por lo que me quedaba para cobrar intereses. También me había dedicado a robar apartamentos de alta gama. Dejé a los ocupantes sin molestias, no quería atraer demasiada atención, y una gran cantidad de asesinatos en la parte rica de la ciudad atraería policías más rápido que las hormigas a un tarro lleno de miel.

Varias veces pensé en cómo sería si me uniera a los Volturi y viviera en una comodidad rica, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiosa como para que lo asimilaran. Una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que la eventual transformación de mi Luciérnaga resultaría en un lucrativo talento. No tenía intención de abandonarla si no lo hacía, a pesar de mis tendencias asesinas; Era por naturaleza extremadamente leal. Una vez que estaba comprometida con un camino, o una persona, nada podía influir.

Bella aún no se había ganado mi lealtad, pero no podía negar que había una parte de mí que se sentía atraída por ella en un nivel instintivo. Tal vez fue su aroma, o la forma en que sus ojos parecían proyectar las profundidades de su alma. En cualquier caso, me hizo sentir desequilibrada, una sensación que nunca había sentido en mi vida como vampiro.

Cuando salí del banco tome una decisión de una fracción de segundo para correr hacia Bella. Tuve que vender el Mustang a unos matones del mercado negro el otro día porque sabía que la 'fecha de vencimiento' en la máquina había pasado. Es decir, aproximadamente en este punto en el tiempo las autoridades pondrían un aviso sobre el auto robado. Nunca encontrarían el cuerpo del dueño, pero no podía arriesgarme a ningún tipo de aviso. En el lado positivo, obtuve unos treinta mil dólares de la transacción. No estaba cerca del verdadero valor del automóvil, pero aún así no está mal. Cuando me acerqué a la ventana de Bella, claramente escuché su voz a través del delgado cristal.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Jake? ¿Qué leyendas?

Mi Luciérnaga sonaba tensa y ligeramente nerviosa, como si estuviera nerviosa. Mis ojos recorrieron su habitación, buscando a la otra persona hasta que aterrizaron en el teléfono, bien pegado a su oreja. La voz en el otro extremo era tan palpable como lo habría sido si estuviera parado en la misma habitación. Tuve mi aguda audiencia para agradecer por eso.

–Dios Bells, ya no soy un niño. No puedes asustarme con historias antiguas. Sabes que acabas de describir, casi palabra por palabra, uno de los Frios.

Eso despertó mi interés. Fríos. Nunca había escuchado esa forma particular de describir mi especie. Parecía bien elegido. Fue en ese momento que Bella se movió en su cama y finalmente pude ver los vendajes envueltos flojamente alrededor de su mano y brazo. Alarmada, respiré hondo, el aroma de Bella y el olor a carne quemada me llegaron incluso a través del cristal.

Me incliné hacia adelante, presionando mi mano contra el cristal de la ventana mientras intentaba ver cada detalle. Todo mi enfoque estaba en esas vendas blancas prístinas. Bella estaba herida. Mi Bella estaba herida. Sentí un gruñido bajo en mi pecho mientras luchaba contra el impulso de buscar y destruir a quien se había atrevido a dañar mi Luciérnaga. Bella debe haber sentido mi movimiento porque sus ojos de repente atraparon los míos. Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente y el teléfono se deslizó silenciosamente de sus dedos.

–Oh.

Escuché un murmullo cristalino de sorpresa en los labios de Bella. Con calma, abrí la ventana y me alcé sin esfuerzo sobre su alféizar. Mis ojos nunca dejaron los de ella como lo hice yo; para un vampiro, la gracia es tan simple y natural como la respiración.

Lentamente, incluso para los estándares humanos, caminé hacia su temblorosa forma. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecían ciervos debajo de sus largas pestañas; cada parte de su lenguaje corporal gritaba 'PRESA'. Mis ojos se oscurecieron mientras me arrastraba, como un gato, a través de su cama; atraído por su aroma de escarcha y arándanos.

El niño estaba llamando preocupado por teléfono. Ambos lo ignoramos mientras presionaba distraídamente el botón de desconexión del teléfono. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un momento antes de alcanzar suavemente el brazo herido de Bella. Ella gimió en silencio mientras mis dedos fríos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca, si era una respuesta nacida del dolor o el miedo que no podía decir. Lánguidamente, mis labios rozaron tiernamente el apósito en su palma antes de presionar mi mejilla y garganta contra la carne hinchada de su brazo. Cuando mi Luciérnaga suspiró de alivio, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa retorciera mi boca.

Tenía un pequeño recuerdo humano de mí misma cuando era niña, quemándome la mano en la estufa. Recordé que en ese momento, sentía que las llamas fantasmas lamían mi piel. Solo los dedos fríos de mi madre ayudaron a calmar el dolor. Sabía que mi carne fría de diamante traería al menos algo de consuelo.

Después de unos segundos, Bella habló temblorosamente en el silencio.

–¿M...me vas a comer?

Casi me reí, pero era una pregunta perfectamente razonable, así que le di la consideración que merecía. Levantando mi cabeza del brazo de Bella la miré pensativamente antes de decidir que la honestidad era la mejor política.

–No lo estaba planeando, pero ocurren accidentes. Mentiría si dijera que no hueles a un sabor fantástico. Por supuesto, si yo fuera cualquier otro vampiro, habrías muerto la noche que te encontré en esa roca.

Levantando mi propio antebrazo, lo coloqué sobre el de Bella para que pudiera seguir beneficiándose de mi temperatura helada. Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando me moví, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien con el contacto. Sus ojos ya comenzaban a brillar con curiosidad y me sorprendió que no hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación gritando.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estoy?

–¿Por qué no estás qué? ¿Muerta?

Bella se removió un poco en la cama antes de sentarse nuevamente.

–Si, eso.

–¿Quieres decir además del hecho de que eres el único bastón brillante humano que he visto? –Intenté no sonreír cuando me miró, pero su expresión parecía más relajada que antes, así que valió la pena. Ahora que Bella sabía lo que era, iba a ser más difícil ganarse su confianza, especialmente porque no era una vegetariana con el corazón sangrante.

–Bueno...–Puse una expresión indiferente antes de responder. –Hay varias razones, pero si tuviera que elegir, diría que fue porque no tenía mucha hambre. Tienes mucha suerte. Hambrienta o no, la mayoría de los vampiros no podrían resistir tu fragancia de arándanos helados.– Cuando dije que me incliné hacia adelante y rocé ligeramente mi nariz contra las delicadas venas de la muñeca de Bella, inhalando su aroma mientras lo hacía. Fue bastante agradable. A pesar del ardor en mi garganta, me sentí tranquila, pacífica, completamente en control.

Sentí que Bella temblaba un poco a través de las yemas de mis dedos, así que le eché un vistazo rápido a su rostro, tratando de medir su reacción emocional. Fui recompensada con un sonrojo. Sus ojos parecían paralizados en mis labios y no pude contener la sonrisa pícara que se extendió por mis rasgos ante su obvio agradecimiento. Si es posible, su sonrojo solo se intensificó.

–A...así que.–Tartamudeó, tratando de patinar más allá de su vergüenza. –Eres súper fuerte, tienes la piel fría y dura, los ojos rojos y lo que parece ser un fuerte sentido del olfato. ¿Algo más que deba saber? Si alumbro con una linterna, ¿estallarás en llamas espontáneas? –Me reí.

–No, si enciendes una linterna sobre mí no estallaré en llamas. Te recogí en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? –Su sonrisa fue instantánea y tenía un toque de triunfo.

–¡Pero eso no fue luz solar directa! Estaba nublado todo el día, al menos eso recuerdo.

–Chica inteligente.–Murmuré.–Bueno, tienes razón, no podemos salir a la luz solar directa, pero aún así no nos marchitamos al sol. Sin embargo, digamos que sería obvio que no estamos del todo humano a la luz del sol. Para obtener una imagen básica de cómo es ser un vampiro, toma todo lo que físicamente constituye un humano y multiplícalo por al menos cien. Eso significa fuerza, velocidad, vista, tacto, olfato, sonido, sabor. Incluso nuestras funciones cerebrales mejoran. ¿Sabes el dicho que un elefante nunca olvida? Sería más exacto decir que un vampiro nunca olvida. Todo lo que experimentamos se conserva perfectamente en nuestros recuerdos. Nunca se aburren como los recuerdos humanos. Lo que significa que podemos experimentar nuestros recuerdos como si literalmente los estuviéramos reviviendo. A veces es un regalo y una maldición.

–Bueno, eso no tiene ningún sentido.–Bella hizo un puchero. –Si eres mucho mejor que los humanos, ¿por qué no hay más de ti? ¿Cómo es que no veo un vampiro cada vez que salgo?

Era mi turno de parecer incómoda.

–A pesar de todas nuestras perfecciones físicas, tenemos nuestros defectos. La mayoría de nosotros desarrollamos complejos de dioses debido a nuestras ventajas físicas y mentales, especialmente a los vampiros recién convertidos. Cuando eso sucede, cometen errores, se vuelven demasiado notorios. Ahí es cuando los Volturi comienzan a sacrificar tú.

Los vampiros solo tienen dos reglas...bueno, en realidad es más como una regla, pero la segunda está implícita. Uno: nunca dejes que los humanos se enteren de nosotros. Se explica por sí mismo, pero muchos recién nacidos terminan muertos debido a su descuido. No puedo contar cuántas veces he visto a un vampiro terminar en el extremo de una lanza Volturi debido a su imprudencia.–Tosí. –Figurativamente hablando, por supuesto. Dudo que una lanza pueda penetrar nuestra piel.

–Espera espera espera.–Mi pequeña Luciérnaga agitaba frenéticamente sus manos frente a mi cara, como si estuviera convencida de que de alguna manera podría extrañar sus brazos locamente agitados.–Retrocede un segundo. ¿Quiénes o qué son los Volturi, y por el amor de Dios, cuál es la regla dos?

Me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo; ella estaba tan relajada sobre todo el asunto. Ni siquiera estaba asustada, bueno, ya no. Tan pronto como le aseguré que no iba a drenarla, parecía perfectamente bien. Sí, definitivamente elegí una buena.

Mi autocomplacencia debe haberse manifestado en mi rostro porque las facciones de Bella se contrajeron en una expresión burlona. Simplemente sacudí la cabeza.

–Para responder a tu pregunta, los Volturi son como la versión de vampiros de la policía. Se deshacen de los vampiros que son un peligro para nuestro secreto. Esto nos lleva a la regla no oficial número dos: nunca te metas con los Volturi. Ellos han vivido durante miles de años, y cada intento de derrocarlos ha resultado en un completo fracaso.

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. El sol se estaba poniendo fuera de la ventana y la luz que golpeaba las nubes creó una gran cantidad de brillantes rosas, rojos y amarillos en el cielo azul claro. Como una brisa cálida, la luz del sol acariciaba su rostro con un suave resplandor naranja, pero parecía completamente ajena; mi Luciérnaga parecía estar embelesada por mi cara. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que mi piel brillaba débilmente con el resplandor del sol. Sonriendo levemente, me pregunté cómo debía ser para ella, brillando tranquilamente al sol.

Sujetando firmemente su mano ilesa, la puse cuidadosamente y la levanté de la cama. Mi sonrisa de repente se volvió astuta y seductora cuando me incliné para ronronear en su oído.

–Vamos Sparks, el sol se está poniendo, necesitamos alimentar y dar de beber al humano.–Podía sentir el calor irradiando de la piel de Bella mientras la sangre corría a sus mejillas.

–Lo que sea Scar.–Murmuró mientras me seguía por el pasillo hasta su cocina, sus dedos atrapados de forma segura entre los míos. De repente, su cabeza se levantó hacia mi cara mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en consideración.–¿Qué hay de ti...tienes hambre?

Me detuve para mirarla en serio. Esto fue. El posible punto de ruptura, después de esto, descubriría si sería la inmortalidad o el sueño eterno de mi Luciérnaga.

–No. No tengo hambre Sparks...ya comí.

Podía verla luchando con la idea, luchando con la realidad de que yo era un vampiro, y ser un vampiro significaba beber sangre humana.

–H...hiciste.

–¿Matar a alguien? –La corté bruscamente, no tratando de ser cruel, pero tampoco le ocultaría la dura realidad de mi existencia. –Sí, lo hice. Es casi imposible no hacerlo, la sed de sangre se hace cargo con demasiada frecuencia para detenernos. Intenta imaginarte adicto a la heroína, y luego multiplica esa adicción por mil. Si puedes imaginar eso, es posible que estés cerca de cómo se siente que un vampiro se alimenta de sangre humana, y al igual que cualquier droga, hay consecuencias por volverse frío.

Para un vampiro, es el tipo de dolor más insoportable. Nos volvemos débiles, violentos y como bestias. Sin embargo, cuanto más mayores somos, más control tenemos de nuestros "síntomas". Sin embargo, los recién nacidos son los peores. Si no es observado de cerca por un vampiro mayor, tienden a sufrir ataques sangrientos. A veces se pierden pueblos enteros antes de que puedan ser sofocados.

Me detuve, buscando alguna señal de que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero por lo demás permaneció quieta mientras me escuchaba hablar. Extendí la mano y tiernamente los limpie con el pulgar, sorprendida de que me dejara tocarla sin quejarse.

–Eso no quiere decir que nos sea imposible detenernos, pero si lo hacemos sufren en agonía durante días. Cuando alimentamos nuestras bocas producen veneno que cuando circula por el torrente sanguíneo convierte a un ser humano en vampiro. Es un proceso doloroso.–Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando recordé mi propio giro. –Se siente como si te estuvieras quemando viva, excepto que el fuego está debajo de tu piel. No importa lo que hagas, no importa cuanto grites y golpees, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo. Es peor que cualquier dolor que puedas posiblemente imaginar. Es más amable dejarlos morir.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban suplicando comprensión, pero no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera lo que era mejor. Me preguntaba si ella entendería que yo estaba 'solo haciendo mi parte por el medio ambiente'. Victoria, vampiro hippy, resolviendo la sobrepoblación de una persona a la vez. Me hubiera reído de lo ridículo del pensamiento si no estuviera en una situación tan grave.

Bella retiró lentamente sus dedos de los míos y, de mala gana, la dejé.

–Por favor, vete.–Ella susurró; su rostro abatido.–Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto.

Asentí, abatida.

–Okay. Te veré por ahí...pequeña Luciérnaga.

Y con eso, me fui.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

No sabía qué hacer. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones en conflicto mientras me sentaba en mi clase de sexto período, pasando distraídamente un bolígrafo sobre mi escritorio. No presté atención a la conferencia. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en una muy confusa pelirroja.

Una parte de mí, una parte más grande de lo que quería admitir, quería confiar en la mujer peligrosa con los ojos carmesí y la sonrisa juguetona. Otra parte quería estar tan lejos de ella como fuera humanamente posible. Ella mataba gente. No solo eso, ella se los comió. ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien, algo así? Sentí que sería el equivalente a colgar una estaca jugosa frente a un perro hambriento. Simplemente una mala idea.

No podía creer que realmente me estuviera cayendo ante todo esto. ¿Me refiero a los vampiros? ¡Es tan absurdo! Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, me encontré aceptando toda la noción sin una sola protesta. Dioses, ¿qué me pasa?

No importa cuánto trate de racionalizar las cosas, todavía no puedo evitar pensar en ella como una persona capaz de sentir. Sabía que ella era. La había visto vulnerable, juguetona, feliz y dulce. A pesar de todo, no pude convencerme de que era una criatura del mal puro. Así es como se supone que debe ser, ¿verdad?

Las personas que matan son malvadas.

Eso es lo que la sociedad nos enseñó, pero no podía librarme de la idea de que nada era realmente blanco y negro. Supongo que la verdadera pregunta era; ¿podría vivir conmigo misma? ¿Puedo dar mi consentimiento tácito? ¿Estaba lista para esperar mientras sabía que las madres, los padres, los hijos y las hijas estaban llegando a su fin a manos de un vampiro sediento de sangre?

¿Tenía otra opción?

Se me heló la sangre cuando contemplé las posibles repercusiones de rechazar la amistad de un vampiro. Esta era una mujer capaz de asesinar, admitida libremente de sus propios labios. ¿Podría, podría, enfrentarme a una mujer así? Podría haber jugado con el pensamiento si supiera que tengo una pequeña posibilidad contra ella; pero, ¿cómo luchas contra alguien que es más fuerte y más rápido de lo que podrías soñar? ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida, y posiblemente la vida de mi madre, por capricho de un vampiro?

Ella dijo que había reglas.

Dos reglas:

Nunca dejes que los humanos se enteren.

No te metas con los Volturi.

Victoria ya estaba rompiendo la regla uno, y al romper la regla uno estaba coqueteando peligrosamente con la regla dos. Arriesgaba su vida para contarme su secreto. ¿Por qué? ¿Terminaría mi existencia si rechazara su compañía? La respuesta probable fue sí.

Mientras estos pensamientos me daban vueltas en la cabeza, no pude notar el timbre, señalando el final de otro día escolar. Finalmente me liberé de mi bruma cuando sentí una mano grande y cálida cerca de mi hombro. Sacudida por la sorpresa, miré la cara unida a dicho apéndice y gemí cuando vi quién era. Jason Tengo la peor suerte

En mi apuro por escapar, salí corriendo de mi asiento, arrojando mi bolso sobre mi hombro en un raro momento de gracia. Me las arreglé para encogerlo de hombros cuando su voz me detuvo involuntariamente.

—Espera, Bells. No te vayas todavía, quería hablar contigo.—Contra mi mejor juicio, me volví para mirarlo. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no fruncir el ceño furiosamente.

—¿Qué quieres Jason? —La pregunta escapó en un suspiro cansado. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente. Se movió de un pie a otro, pareciéndose mucho a un niño atrapado en un acto de travesura.

—E- uh-quiero decir.—Me quedé mirando. ¿Estaba Jason Bowman tartamudeando y sonrojándose de todas las cosas? Tenía que ser imposible. Quizás había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres desde la última vez que lo había visto. Demonios, si los vampiros pudieran existir, no veía por qué los pequeños marcianos verdes no podían. Pareció respirar profundamente antes de mirarme con una expresión determinada.—Quería pedirte el número de tu amiga.—Mi mandíbula cayó incredulamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Siseé.—¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, adiós Jason.—Lo escuché gritar detrás de mí, pero afortunadamente no me siguió.

Debido a mi falta de atención, me las arregle para perder el autobús. No había forma de que le pidiera a Jason que lo llevara a casa, así que decidí caminar de regreso. Los Walgreens en la calle de la esquina me tentaron adentro con promesas de gasas rellenas y ungüento para quemaduras. Renée se había enojado cuando regresó de su cita para encontrar mi brazo envuelto en vendas. Después de mucho alboroto, finalmente logró regañarme por no ser más cuidadosa. Renee no estaba muy feliz de haber logrado arruinar otro teléfono. Ella todavía no lo había reemplazado. El corazón de mi madre estaba en el lugar correcto, pero cuando estaba nerviosa solía ponerse desordenada. Si se hubiera salido con la suya, me habrían atado con una gasa de una pulgada de grosor.

Mientras bajaba por la isla médica, vi a una chica que era acosada por dos tipos cerca de la sección de cosméticos. La reconocí como una de mis compañeras de clase y, aunque nunca había sido mala conmigo, tampoco había dicho una palabra amable. Sus ojos recorrían frenéticamente la tienda mientras intentaba sin éxito pasar por delante de ellos hacia la salida. Los dos matones, como los llamé ahora, no tenían nada de eso. Como lobos la encerraron, prácticamente salivando sobre su futura 'comida'.

No pude permitirlo.

No lo permitiría.

En el momento en que me interpuse entre sus miradas hambrientas y su presa temblorosa, supe que tenía mi respuesta. Mis instintos me dijeron que protegiera, que cuidara. No podía ser parte de una amistad que, en muchos sentidos, era completamente contradictoria con lo que mi naturaleza me exigía.

—Disculpen—Gruñí mientras envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de la pobre niña.—Mi amiga y yo nos íbamos, si nos disculpan.— Maton # 1 se movió para bloquear mi salida. Parecía enfermo; su rostro era el blanco ceniza hundido de los moribundos. Su ropa colgaba flojamente de su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Vi marcas de agujas en su brazo interno cuando se movió. Maton # 2 parecía muy similar; la única diferencia era que parecía un poco más saludable, como si no fuera del mismo tono de muerte por calentamiento.

—Hola cositas dulces, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Él sonrió mientras invadía mi espacio personal. La chica a mi lado gimió en silencio, agarrando mi chaqueta desesperadamente. Arqueando mi frente con arrogancia, lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Obviamente no estabas prestando atención cuando dije que nos íbamos. Dato curioso: ¿sabías que los Walgreens a menudo son blanco de robos? Es cierto. Entonces, para obtener más condenas y desalentar a los ladrones, instalaron excelentes cámaras de vigilancia.— Maton # 1 y Maton # 2 parecían terriblemente confundidos, así que decidí iluminarlos aún más.—En otras palabras, caballeros.—Dije, enfatizando las palabras como si estuviera hablando con dos niños muy lentos.—Hicieron un excelente trabajo al grabar sus rostros cuando entraron. No solo eso, sino que en este mismo momento, está siendo grabando diligentemente todo lo que sucede en esta pequeña tienda. Así que creo que ambos deberían retroceder antes de que yo requiera la ayuda del amable empleado de allí.—Asentí hacia el cajero que nos miraba con cautela.

Estaba faroleando, por supuesto; dudaba que los globos negros en el techo incluso nos tuvieran en la mira. Sin mencionar que el empleado se parecía más al tipo de candidato que a cualquier ayuda real, pero no lo sabían, y no estaba dispuesta a darles pistas. El matón #1, que obviamente era el líder, miró furioso. yo antes de tirar de su amigo hacia la salida.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Con solo una mirada de despedida, se fueron. Cuando estaba seguro de que se habían ido, suspiré aliviado antes de sonreír a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

—Esa estuvo cerca, ¿no? —Ella respondió con uno de esos sollozos estrangulados que estaba a medio camino entre una risa y un gemido.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.—Murmuró mientras la conducía hacia el mostrador.

—¿Tienes quien te lleve a casa? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, se inclinó más cerca, como si su seguridad correspondiera directamente a su proximidad a mí.

—Muy bien, estoy segura de que el buen hombre en el mostrador te permitirá usar el teléfono. ¿No es así? —La última parte fue dirigida al empleado. Él asintió mientras le entregaba el teléfono a la niña. Cuando hice un movimiento para alejarme, ella agarró mi manga, sin querer soltarme. —Shh, está bien. Solo voy a conseguir algunas vendas y ungüento y volveré enseguida. No me iré hasta que vengan por ti. Lo prometo.

A sus padres solo les tomó unos minutos aparecer. Luego se envolvió y se fue con nada más que una ola tímida. Después de que se calmó, se presentó como Ashley o Ash o algo así. Estaba bastante segura de que ya no me ignoraría en clase. Habían prácticamente estrellas en sus ojos. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. La adoración a los héroes definitivamente no era mi fuerte. Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, así que corrí a casa antes de que todo mi resplandor pudiera suceder.

Renee estaba en casa, así que pude pasar el resto de la noche con ella. Ella se había ido más a menudo debido a su nuevo novio, pero no lamenté su tiempo lejos de mí. Decidí no contarle a Renee sobre mi encuentro en la farmacia porque sabía que ella solo se preocuparía innecesariamente. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Cuando terminé los platos, besé las buenas noches a mi madre y me quedé dormida con los sutiles matices del desierto.

El sonido de cristales rotos me trajo abruptamente de la tierra de los sueños. Durante varios largos momentos me senté en la cama, escuchando atentamente el mundo fuera de mi habitación, no del todo convencido de que hubiera habido ningún ruido. Entonces escuché el leve roce de una silla sobre el linóleo, seguido de una maldición amortiguada. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en mis oídos, silenciosamente me levanté de la cama y recuperé el bastón de policía extensible que Charlie me envió para mi cumpleaños. Siempre estaba despotricando acerca de cómo "como mujer joven" necesitaba estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Gracias a Dios por la paranoia de mi padre. La luz de mi piel proyectaba sombras contra mis paredes, así que me envolvió con una manta para sofocar el brillo. A veces apestaba ser un blanco para caminar. Realmente estaba maldito.

Como un fantasma, abrí la puerta y miré en la oscuridad en busca de cualquier signo de intruso. Al no encontrar nada, me arrastré hasta la habitación de Renee y la desperté suavemente. Al principio estaba confundida y más que un poco aturdida.

—¿Bella? Qué...—Rápidamente cubrí su boca con mi mano, amortiguando efectivamente sus palabras mientras colocaba un dedo en mis labios. Inclinándome, le susurré al oído.

—Hay alguien en la casa.—Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo e intenté sacarla de la cama.—¿Tienes tu celular? —Ella asintió y buscó el teléfono en su mesita de noche. —Podemos salir por la parte de atrás, una vez que estemos seguras, llama a la policía. No podemos dejar que me vean así.— Hice un gesto a mi predicamento obviamente fósforo. Renee no estaba segura, pero obviamente estaba decidida a mantenerme a salvo. Sus instintos maternos finalmente estaban funcionando. Digo 'finalmente' porque generalmente yo era quien tenía que mantener a mi madre fuera de problemas, no al revés. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta inquisitivamente y asentí mientras le entregaba un bate de béisbol del armario de la habitación. Un sobrante de uno de los muchos 'llamamientos' de Renée.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, nos apresuramos a la puerta trasera, solo para ser bloqueados por una sombra que se cernía a través de la puerta de la pantalla. A pesar de la tenue luz de la luna, pude distinguir sus rasgos.

Maton # 2

Mierda.

Renee dejó escapar un grito estrangulado cuando él se lanzó hacia ella. Arremetí sin pensar, mi bastón policial se conectó con su rodilla en un satisfactorio 'golpe'.

—¡Perra! —Gritó, cayendo al suelo. Desafortunadamente, si Maton # 2 estaba aquí, estaba bastante seguro de que Maton # 1 no estaba muy lejos. Se demostró que estaba en lo correcto una vez más cuando dos brazos rodearon la cintura de Renée y la arrojaron a la sala de estar, mi corazón se detuvo cuando su cabeza golpeó la mesa de café. Ella se desplomó, inmóvil.

—¡Mamá! —Aullando de ira, abordé a Maton # 1, tratando de infligirle el mayor daño posible con los puños y el bastón. No noté que Maton # 2 se puso de pie hasta que ya me había atrapado la muñeca lesionada, lo que me hizo llorar de dolor. Mi concentración vacilante le permitió arrebatarme la batuta. Rápido como un rayo, me arrodilló en la mandíbula, enviándome de cabeza contra la pared. Aturdido, intenté recuperarme, pero acabé tropezando con la alfombra y entrando en la cocina. Un sabor amargo y cobrizo llenó mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que debía haberme partido el labio. Necesitaba un arma Solo se rieron.

—Maldito monstruo. En realidad no pensaste que te saldrías con la mofa de nosotros ¿verdad? ¡Estúpida puta! —El matón # 1 puntuó su declaración al balancear el bate de béisbol de mi madre sobre mis hombros. Gimoteé cuando golpeé el suelo, mi cuerpo era un bulto de agonía. Victoriosamente volvió a levantar el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera acabar conmigo, dos manos muy femeninas envolvieron su cabeza y se retorcieron violentamente. Un brusco golpe llenó el aire y mi atacante cayó al suelo, muerto.

Como un ángel vengador, Victoria estaba en mi cocina. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia apenas contenida mientras volvía sus brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre a mi asaltante restante. Lo vi jadear horrorizado antes de darse la vuelta para huir.

Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

En el tiempo que me llevó parpadear, ella lo tenía por el cuello. Su pulgar rozó ligeramente su mejilla cuando ella se inclinó y casualmente le rompió la mandíbula. Su grito de respuesta fue cortado por los dedos helados alrededor de su cuello. Uno por uno, aplastó los dedos de su mano derecha. Hice una mueca con cada gemido sofocado hasta que no pude aguantar más.

—Scar.—Murmuré, sangre goteando por mi barbilla mientras trataba de sentarme.—Scar.—Respiré.—Por favor Scar. Mi madre...—Se congeló, aparentemente dividida entre su ira y mi pedido. Finalmente, ella le rompió la columna y lo dejó caer sin ceremonias en el suelo.

Lo siguiente que sé es que se dirigió al lado de mi madre y examinó cuidadosamente el moretón oscuro en la frente de Renée.

—Ella está viva. Es solo una conmoción cerebral.

La oleada de alivio que me atravesó fue tan intensa que inmediatamente me eché a llorar. Cuando sus brazos me rodearon los hombros; no me importaba que Victoria fuera un vampiro.

No me importaba que ella fuera una asesina.

No me importaba lo correcto o incorrecto.

Lo único que importaba era que ella me había salvado la vida y, lo que es más importante, la vida de mi madre. Ninguna palabra expresaría lo agradecida que estaba. Victoria me sostuvo hasta que pude escuchar las sirenas, arrojando los dos cuerpos sobre su hombro; ella me dirigió una mirada hacia atrás antes de desaparecer. Segundos después, reapareció para acariciarme tiernamente en sus brazos. No pude reprimir un siseo de dolor al ser movido. Aguante.

Victoria sabía que no podía arriesgarme a que las autoridades me vieran. Habría demasiadas preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con mis heridas y todo que ver con mi piel brillante. Mientras me alejaba, mantuve mi mirada fija en el lugar al que llamé hogar.

¿Quién sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Victoria

Salí de la casa de Bella a toda velocidad. El viento que silbaba en mi cabello era un bálsamo para la discordia que se había instalado en mi corazón. Bella necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Bella no quería verme. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, huyendo de la policía con su frágil cuerpo sostenido firmemente en mis brazos. Su piel luminosa era demasiado notable. No por primera vez, me encontré deseando haber pensado en traer algún tipo de manta. Bella estaba temblando, probablemente una combinación del viento y mi anatomía fría, pero no me atreví a parar. La brisa constante era lo único que me impedía inclinarme y hundir mis dientes en su carne suave y vulnerable. Estaba sangrando no a centímetros de mi boca. Oh dios, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con esto?

De alguna manera, en los confines de su casa, había logrado ignorar el fresco aroma de la sangre de Bella. Si no hubiera tenido una salida tan conveniente para mi sed de sangre, no estaba segura de haber podido resistir convertir a Bella en una mancha en el piso de su cocina. Afortunadamente, pude canalizar mi ira hacia algo útil; matando a los bastardos que se atrevieron a dañar lo que era mío. Sentí otro gruñido subir por mi pecho, mis brazos apretados. Solo me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que podía escuchar a Bella quejándose suavemente contra mi cuello.

Al instante aflojé mi agarre, pero no logró aliviar la tensión que cantaba en cada parte de ella. En un esfuerzo por calmarla, le acaricié suavemente la oreja mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y la cara. Finalmente, mis esfuerzos fueron recompensados, porque gradualmente se relajó contra mí.

Mientras Bella dormía e iba a la escuela, había estado ocupada adquiriendo un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Era barato, pero tenía agua corriente y muebles del anterior ocupante, así que no iba a quejarme. Realmente no lo necesitaba, cuando nunca duermes un hogar puede ser más un inconveniente que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, esto era simplemente una residencia temporal. Si iba a pasar mucho tiempo en Phoenix, quería un lugar segura para realizar mis negocios.

Era un pequeño apartamento de habitación individual con una cocina lo suficientemente grande como para dejar espacio para un chef flaco. Vino con una nevera y un microondas. No es que tuviera ningún uso real para ninguno de los dos. El complejo de apartamentos fue construido completamente con concreto. Para un humano, las paredes y el piso grises sin vida podrían haber inspirado tendencias suicidas; pero como era un vampiro y, por lo tanto, era improbable que pasara mucho tiempo en la pequeña habitación, podría haberme importado menos. Todo lo que realmente me importaba era el baño. El minúsculo baño de cinco por cinco. ¿Por qué? Dos palabras.

Agua caliente.

Bañarse era un lujo humano que no pude experimentar a menudo fuera de los ríos y lagos. Afortunadamente no sudamos; de lo contrario experimentaría niveles completamente nuevos de asquerosidad.

Cruzando el umbral hacia la habitación modesta, suavemente puse a Bella sobre el colchón que había empujado a la esquina. Tenía la intención de deshacerme de él, (¿De qué sirve una cama para un vampiro?) Pero ahora nunca estaba más contenta de tener ese bulto. Su siseo de dolor me alertó sobre la sensibilidad de su espalda y hombros. Ya podía ver moretones oscuros formándose alrededor de su mandíbula y boca. Ella se sentó en el colchón, mirándome en silencio mientras yo probaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza en busca de más lesiones. El corte en su labio ya se estaba cubriendo. Me hizo más fácil sentarme a su lado, pero más de una vez tuve que apartar mi mirada de la sangre pegajosa que aún se secaba en su barbilla.

Una vez que me aseguré de que no se iba a poner de rodillas de repente, me puse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el movimiento, los dedos de Bella atraparon el borde de mi camisa. Sus ojos eran de noche líquida, y sentí que nunca vería a otra persona tan claramente.

—Gracias.—Era suave, apenas hablado cuando cayó sobre sus labios.

—No es nada.—Respondí.

Cuando me alejé de mi posición en cuclillas, me di cuenta de que, desde mi cambio, no podía recordar alguien me hubiera dado las gracias antes; por humanos o vampiros. Nunca había hecho nada para garantizar gracias. Para un vampiro, la vida gira en torno a la sangre y la muerte. Miles de personas han caído debajo de mis colmillos, miles más lo harán. En treinta y nueve años sin vida, había matado a suficientes hombres y mujeres para hacer que los asesinos en serie más horripilantes parecieran gatitos en comparación. Por primera vez, protegí algo. Salvé una vida, no la quité.

Para distraerme de mi inquietante línea de pensamiento, comencé a hurgar en los cajones en busca de algo útil, pero no encontré nada. Si quisiera hacer este lugar habitable para un humano, tendría que adoptar un enfoque más activo.

Revisando mi bolsillo por mi tarjeta de débito recién adquirida, miré a Bella cuando llegué a la puerta. Mi Luciérnaga ya estaba cuidadosamente extendida sobre el futón. Estaba descansando sobre su estómago, obviamente reacia a presionar sus moretones. Sus párpados revolotearon, la adrenalina se estaba desvaneciendo; el agotamiento se estaba instalando. A pesar de su fatiga, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

—Vuelve pronto.—Murmuró ella. Hice una pausa, mis dedos a centímetros del mango, antes de asentir y regresar a la cálida noche de Arizona.

No importaba cuánto disfrutará estar al lado de Bella, había cosas que hacer; cuanto más rápido, mejor. Una de esas cosas era deshacerse de los atacantes de Bella. Solo pensar en ellos provocó una nueva ola de ira y tuve que resistir el impulso de nivelar cada casa en un radio de tres millas.

_Calma, cálmate Victoria. No eres un jodido recién nacido. Contrólate._

Fue difícil, pero finalmente logré imponerme a mis instintos territoriales. Casi no hubo satisfacción en sus muertes rápidas, y lamenté no tomarme el tiempo para realmente aliviar su dolor. Si la seguridad de Bella no hubiera sido lo primero, podría haber pasado toda la noche aplastando cada hueso de sus cuerpos.

En cualquier caso, solo tuve unos momentos para esconder sus cadáveres antes de alejar a Bella. Si no me apuraba, los descubrirían por la mañana. Necesitaba deshacerme de ellos adecuadamente. Al entrar en el Wal-Mart más cercano, compré una caja de bolsas de basura ultra pesadas. Tomé nota de varios otros productos a los que tendría que regresar después, como mantas, almohadas, alimentos y suministros médicos.

Al llegar a la casa donde los había escondido, arrastré silenciosamente cada cadáver de su lugar detrás del cobertizo. Olían a heroína y meadas. Fue un desafortunado efecto secundario de la muerte; sin control de la vejiga. Arrugué la nariz y dejé de respirar. No necesitaba su mal olor grabado en mi memoria perfecta. Al menos no habían muerto lo suficiente como para comenzar a pudrirse. Los humanos tienen narices horribles, pero incluso ellos no echarían de menos a un animal muerto.

La policía aún patrullaba el área, probablemente buscando a Bella; pero yo era un fantasma. Nada me notó cuando pasé. Llevando sus dos restos a un lugar apartado, disfruté mucho rasgándolos miembro a miembro mientras metía sus diversas partes del cuerpo en bolsas de basura. No podía volverme tan salvaje como me hubiera gustado, porque tenía que mantener mi ropa limpia. En este momento eran mi único par y todavía tenía que ir a comprar para Sparks.

Después de enterrar los restos de Tweedledee y Tweedledum en los confines del desierto, corrí de regreso a Wal-Mart y recogí las necesidades humanas típicas. Un botiquín de primeros auxilios, varias mantas, vajillas de plástico, ropa de repuesto y una gran variedad de comestibles después estuve en Barns & Noble. Tenían varios textos médicos allí. Si iba a cuidar a Bella, necesitaba que me recordaran los puntos más delicados del mantenimiento humano. A decir verdad, encontré todo el asunto bastante problemático. No podía esperar hasta que Bella fuera mayor y no tendría que preocuparme por si se iba a ahogar o no en una pulgada de agua. Debe haber un límite de cuán propensa a accidentes puede ser una persona.

Todavía me quedaban bolsas de basura de mi estadía en el desierto, así que empaqué todas mis compras nuevas en varias bolsas y las colgué sobre mi hombro. Ignoré las miradas.

Cuando regresé al departamento, Bella estaba durmiendo en el futon. Su cara estaba comprimida en una mueca; de vez en cuando la oía gemir en voz baja. A velocidad, guardé los comestibles antes de poner dos de mis mantas recién obtenidas alrededor de sus hombros. No pareció ayudar, y solo sirvió para enredar sus extremidades. Entonces, en un esfuerzo por despertarla, me senté cerca de ella en la cama y coloqué mi mano congelada contra el delicado pulso en su garganta.

No tuvo el efecto que pretendía.

En lugar de traer a Bella de la tierra de los sueños, sus brazos se dispararon y rodearon mi cintura. Luego, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente, acarició mi cadera antes de murmurar algo ininteligible y caer en un sueño sin sueños.

Tengo esta extraña sensación de déjà vu.

Había olvidado lo rara que era esta chica. Oh, bueno, al menos pensé meter mi copia de 'Lesiones y dolencias: cuando no hay doctor' en la parte de atrás de mis jeans. De alguna manera, dudaba que mi Luciérnaga me permitiera recoger la pila de libros en el mostrador de la cocina. Podía escapar fácilmente, pero eso seguramente la despertaría. No era algo que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar. Tras esperar una larga espera, apoyé el libro sobre mis rodillas y empecé a educarme.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, la respiración de Bella cambió. A decir verdad, estaba feliz por el cambio de ritmo. Estaba en mi quinta lectura e impaciente por poner en práctica mis conocimientos recién descubiertos.

Marrón chocolate se encontraron con rojo carmesí.

Nos miramos la una a la otra por un tiempo antes de sentir una sonrisa traviesa que se abría paso por mis rasgos.

—Wow, te ves como una mierda.—Ella gimió y escondió su rostro contra mi costado.

Eso era cierto. Mientras dormía, la cara de Bella se transformó en una masa hinchada de moretones morados y amarillos. No había tenido la oportunidad de inspeccionar realmente sus hombros, pero dudaba que fueran mucho mejores. Desafortunadamente para mí, eso significaba que toda la deliciosa sangre de Bella se acumulaba en grandes cantidades justo debajo de su piel; todo un reto para el pobre vampiro chupador de sangre. La Providencia me sonreía, porque había comido justo antes de salvar a Bella.

—Gracias por frotarlo en 'Señorita-me-miró-como-una-diosa-sexual-en-la-mañana'.—Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, y adoptó un borde coqueto.

—¿Oh? No sabía que tenías pensamientos tan obscenos sobre mí Bella; y aquí iba a ayudarte a ducharte esta mañana. Quizás debería preocuparme por mi virtud.—Me reí cuando ella se volvió seis tonos de rojo en menos de un minuto. Realmente no ayudó a su complexión.

—¿Q-q-qué? No quise decir, quiero decir que no.—Farfulló y me fulminó con la mirada. Si las miradas pudieran arder, habría sido un montón de cenizas.—Te odio.

—No, no lo harás.—Ronroneé, mi rostro una máscara de satisfacción satisfecha. —La gente no se acurruca con las personas que odian. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estás envuelta a mi alrededor, podría tener que llegar a la conclusión de que incluso te gusto.

Creo que solo entonces se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, me tenía en un abrazo íntimo. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó tan fuerte que pensé que iba a explotar cuando saltó. Tal vez debería haber considerado la naturaleza torpe de mi compañera antes de hablar, porque ella tropezó y cayó al suelo. Gracias a mis reflejos de vampiro, ella se libró del dolor, si no de la vergüenza de una colisión frontal con el suelo. Esperaba con DIOS que su torpeza no fuera algo que ella heredaría como vampiro.

—Vaya Sparks, no vayas añadiendo a tu lista ya extensa de lesiones.—La ayudé a estirarse antes de atraparla en un abrazo de oso y llevarla al baño.

—¡E-espera Scar! ¡Por favor dime que estabas bromeando acerca de la ducha! —Ella parecía desesperada, agarrándose a mis brazos como una niña mientras me miraba. Puse una expresión inocente (que no creo que ella haya comprado) antes de responder.

—¿A qué te refieres Bella? —Fui recompensada con otro ceño por mis esfuerzos. Sin embargo, dejé morir el estado de ánimo ligero cuando la decepcioné.—Necesitamos hablar cuando salgas, pero tómate tu tiempo, no hay necesidad de apresurarte. Obtuve ropa de repuesto mientras dormías, así que avísame cuando la necesites.—Un movimiento de cabeza, luego el clic de la puerta que se cerró detrás de mí.

Cuando la faceta de la ducha finalmente se apagó, saqué un par de jeans y una camiseta de las pesadas bolsas y se los arrojé cuando se abrió la puerta. Vislumbre la piel enrojecida antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Estaba anonadada, no por la naturaleza erótica del momento, sino por el efecto que Bella tenía en el agua.

Incluso durante el día, Bella era hermosa de ver. Para un humano, su luminiscencia se limitaba a la noche, el sol ocultaba sus efectos. Para ellos, ella era solo otra persona. Para un vampiro, ella brillaba incluso durante el día. Se mostró en un tenue aura de luz que le dio una presencia angelical. Era un espectro de luz invisible para el ojo humano. Los arcoíris de color reflejados a través de las gotas de agua que se aferraban a su piel eran deslumbrantes; una hazaña posible solo por su naturaleza fosforosa. El efecto se parecía a lo que sucedió con nuestros propios cuerpos a la luz del sol, solo que Bella parecía haber derramado cristal líquido sobre ella. Donde tocó su piel, brilló.

Nunca había estado tan contenta de no haber matado a alguien en mi vida.

Mientras se vestía, abrí la única ventana del departamento. Era pequeño y estaba situado en la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de estar cerca del aroma de mi Luciérnaga durante horas y horas. Si estaba llena, como lo estaba ahora, su aroma era simplemente un aroma agradable; pero pensé que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El crujido del trampolín me hizo saber que Bella había terminado de cambiarse, así que salí de la cocina con un plátano y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en cada mano. Mientras comía, tendí y volví a vendar su quemadura. Afortunadamente la sangre en su barbilla había desaparecido. Todo lo que quedaba era una costra y sus moretones.

—Así que…—Comencé, llamándola mientras terminaba de cubrir su brazo con una gasa.—¿Quieres decirme por qué había dos hombres en tu casa tratando de matarte? —Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

—Podría haber salvado a una chica de ellos. Estoy bastante segura de que iban a violarla. Creo que no estaban muy contentos con eso.—Gruñí

—Y pensaste que era una buena idea, ¿por qué? Si no hubiera aparecido anoche, tanto tú como tu madre habrían muerto. _Muertas_ Bella. ¿Entiendes las ramificaciones de la palabra, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Ella gruñó.—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Su voz bajó una octava y adquirió un tono apagado.—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que salvaste mi vida, la vida de mi madre? Nunca podré pagarte por eso. Sé que lo que hice probablemente fue estúpido e imprudente, pero no me arrepiento.—Fruncí el ceño, luego suspiré. ¿Por qué no me sorprendió? Imagine que Bella sería una idealista.

—Bien, pero tenemos que encontrar una historia para que le cuentes a la policía. Probablemente tu madre ya le haya contado a la policía lo que sucedió. Así que querrás una excusa sobre dónde fueron tú y tus atacantes después de que tu madre perdió el conocimiento.—Vi como sus ojos se abrieron y se preocuparon.

—¿Crees que está bien? ¿Mi mamá, quiero decir? —Okay. Completamente fuera de tema, pero supongo que es comprensible.

—Como dije, ella estaba bien cuando nos fuimos, simplemente inconsciente.—Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de cubrirse los ojos con la mano.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal esto? Mi padre es policía; él me enseñó mucho sobre cómo sobrevivir en el peor de los casos. Una de ellas fue cómo escapar de una situación de rehenes, especialmente si estaba atada, o peor. Podría decir que me secuestraron, me llevaron a algún lugar al azar, me ataron y se fueron. No me ataron muy bien, porque después de unas horas pude escapar.

—¿Qué hora fue cuando escapaste? ¿Cómo te ataron? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente a la policía? Además, ¿por qué estás tan limpio? —Bella luchó por un momento, tratando de pensar excusas razonables para las preguntas que la policía inevitablemente haría.

—Simplemente estaba amaneciendo, no sé la hora exacta. Usaron ataduras en el pecho, fáciles de escapar si sabes qué hacer cuando te están atando. No tengo idea de dónde, espero que puedas conozco un lugar donde podríamos organizar este 'secuestro'. No fui directamente a la policía porque estaba cansada y golpeada; me desmayé en un callejón en algún lugar y caminé hacia tu apartamento. Supuse que buscarían en mi casa cuando descubrieran que me había ido. Tuviste la amabilidad de darme ropa, una ducha y limpiar mis quemaduras. Luego, solo tengo que llamar a mi madre. La policía probablemente tenga su teléfono celular, por lo que las cosas deberían progresar naturalmente desde allí.—Parecía una coartada razonable, así que asentí con la cabeza.

—Okay. Hay una casa abandonada no muy lejos de aquí, podemos usar eso como tu 'ubicación aleatoria'. Necesito establecer el escenario, así que no llames a tu madre todavía. Hay más comida en la cocina si tienes hambre.—De mala gana me alejé de su lado. Necesitaba prepararme.

—Victoria.—Su voz era suave.—Gracias por todo. Lo pensé mucho mientras estaba en la ducha, y he llegado a algunas conclusiones.—Contuve el aliento, temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decir a continuación.—No puedo tolerar que mates gente. Creo que está mal, pero salvaste mi vida. Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por eso. Me di cuenta de que, si soy tu amiga o no, probablemente aún lastimaras a la gente. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero si me prometes algo, creo que podemos ser amigas.

La miré con cautela. Realmente me gustaba Bella, no quería tener que matarla. Espero que no me pida que haga algo imposible.

—Muy bien pequeña Luciérnaga. ¿Qué quieres? Lo haré si puedo, pero no puedo dar mi palabra hasta que escuche lo que tienes que decir.—Su rostro tenía una expresión determinada mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—No mujeres, ni niños; y tienes que prometerme que no lastimaré a mis amigos o familiares.—Le di una mirada apreciativa.

—Define niños.—Bella palideció, pero continuó no obstante.

—Cualquier persona menor de dieciocho años.

No fue demasiado para rendirme, no como niños de todos modos. Si esto es lo que se necesitó para ganar la confianza de Bella, que así sea. Estaba convencida de que mi Luciérnaga sería un excelente vampiro; nada me disuadiría de ese objetivo.

—Muy bien. Ya prometí no lastimar a nadie querido, así que no necesitas pedir eso. No mujeres, ni niños. Considéralo hecho.—La observé respirar temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —Ella preguntó.

—No. Lo tengo. Solo descansa, todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta.—La sonrisa que me dio fue débil, pero genuina.

—Entendido. Gracias...otra vez, Scar.

—Ve a dormir, Bella. Volveré pronto.

La puerta apenas hizo clic al salir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Bella

Desperté con el sonido de mi estómago gruñendo. Me dolía el cuerpo y el hambre en mis entrañas no me ayudaba. Por un momento contemplé simplemente quedarme en la cama, ya que sospechaba furtivamente que cualquier intento de moverme resultaría en dolor, pero finalmente el hambre ganó, así que hice una puñalada a medias al levantarme. Antes de levantarme más de una pulgada del colchón, la agonía se apoderó de mis hombros e inmediatamente me dejé caer al suelo, incapaz de sofocar un gemido.

Una mirada al microondas en el mostrador de la cocina me dijo que había estado dormida por poco más de dos horas. Victoria todavía no había vuelto. ¿Debería estar preocupada? ¿Era lógico preocuparse por un vampiro devorador de hombres aparentemente invulnerable? Probablemente la respuesta fue no, pero teniendo en cuenta cuán antinaturalmente eficiente era la mujer, dudo que le haya tomado dos horas hacer las cosas que acordamos.

Ahora que la conmoción se había desvanecido, podía sentir que los eventos de la noche anterior realmente comenzaban a hundirse. Anoche maté a dos hombres. No directamente, lo sabía, pero yo era la razón por la que estaban muertos. Si no fuera por mí, Victoria nunca habría intervenido. Sabía que era en defensa propia, ella me estaba protegiendo, pero no podía dejar de imaginar los gritos amortiguados del Matón #2. Me estremecí al recordar la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía cuando uno a uno aplastó los huesos en sus dedos, su rostro era una máscara de oscura satisfacción. ¿Fue así como mató a todas sus víctimas? A pesar de mi promesa anterior de amistad, ya estaba empezando a adivinar mi nueva y frágil confianza en la mujer pelirroja.

La parte que más me molestó fue que, en ese momento, no podía preocuparme. No me importaba si vivía o moría. De hecho, me alegré. Me alegro de que ya no pudiera lastimarme. Ahora que había tenido un momento para pensar, podía sentir que la culpa comenzaba a burbujear por tener tales pensamientos.

Sin embargo, no tuve oportunidad de estofar, porque en ese momento Victoria entró en el apartamento. Ella no dijo nada, pero pude ver sus ojos parpadear en mi rostro y hombros en evaluación.

—La policía llevó a tu madre al hospital. Todavía no se ha despertado, pero no está en coma. En este momento están vigilando tu casa y el área buscándote. No han revelado ningún detalle al público, entonces esa chica que salvaste probablemente no haya dado un paso adelante todavía.—Victoria se movió con gracia felina hacia el colchón y muy gentilmente me ayudó a salir de la cama. El gesto fue pequeño, pero hizo mucho para tranquilizarme. No me sentí mal cuando me apoyé en ella en busca de apoyo. Deseaba que mi ansiedad por mi madre pudiera borrarse de una manera tan fácil.

—En cualquier caso.—Continuó.—Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero reunir tanta información sin que me noten toma un poco de tiempo. He estado pensando en la historia que se nos ocurrió y que deberíamos deshacernos del secuestro. Estás herida y te harían muchas preguntas sobre lo que dijeron e hicieron mientras te tenían en su poder. Creo que es mejor si hacemos esto lo más simple posible para que puedas puedo recordarlo todo.—No intenté luchar contra la expresión de indignación que cruzó mis rasgos.

—¡Puedo estar herida pero no soy una niña pequeña! ¡Recuerdo mi propia coartada! —Sus ojos carmesí me miraron con escepticismo.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué color era la camisa del hombre cuyo cuello me rompí? —Dudé, sacudiendo mi cerebro por la respuesta correcta.

—¿Azul? —Era una pregunta y lo sabía. Maldita sea mi memoria defectuosa.

—Verde. La respuesta es verde. Por supuesto, con tus ojos humanos supongo que puedo ver cómo te podría haber parecido azul.—La pequeña sonrisa de Victoria se amplió en una sonrisa y no pude evitar mirarla, aunque carecía de ira real. Resoplé con exagerada molestia antes de hablar.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. ¿Que tienes en mente?

—Realmente es simple.—Me ayudó a llegar al mostrador de la cocina antes de preparar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. A decir verdad, me sorprendió que ella supiera cómo, pero, de nuevo, fue humana en algún momento, por lo que no debería actuar tan sorprendida.—Todo lo que se te ocurrió lo hizo, ya que será lo más fácil para que lo recuerdes, excepto en lugar de que yo venga a salvar el día; lograste escapar de la casa para alejarlos de tu madre. Sabías que estaban detrás de ti. Con tu conocimiento del vecindario lograste evadirlos y me llamaste antes de desmayarte en un callejón lateral. No llamaste a la policía porque no estabas pensando claramente, y fui la primera persona en venir a en ese momento me presenté y te llevé de regreso a mi departamento para que te limpiaras las heridas. Pasaste la noche aquí, y justo ahora te despertaste y me contaste toda la historia. Ahora, cuando estés lista, podemos llamar la policía y te llevaré al hospital. No los quiero en mi departamento.—Solo asentí con la cabeza porque mi boca estaba demasiado llena de mantequilla de maní para hablar.

—¿Quieres llamarlos o debería? —Nos miramos por un momento antes de que ella respondiera.

—Lo haré. No tendría sentido si forzara a la inválida a llamar a su propio crimen.—Resoplé incrédula, pero le permití hacer la llamada. Cinco minutos después estaba sentada a mi lado en el mostrador, esperando que terminara mi emparedado. Su expresión mientras me miraba comer era una mezcla de fascinación y asco. Desconcertada, agité mi PB & J medio comido en su cara, solo para reír cuando casi se cayó del taburete mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué pasa Scar? ¿No te gusta la mantequilla de maní y la jalea? —La mueca que cruzó su rostro dijo mucho. No pude evitar reír de nuevo.

—No, Bella, ya no puedo comer comida humana. No me ayuda que tu 'mantequilla de maní y gelatina' huele a fruta podrida y levadura. Francamente, es asqueroso.—Lo consideré mientras tomaba otro gran bocado de mi sándwich.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes comer ninguna comida normal que? Quiero decir, esperaba que bebieras sangre. Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros, pero no tiene sentido que ya no puedas comer más. Quiero decir, tu cuerpo comenzó como humano, no puedo ver cómo podría haber cambiado tanto.—Cogiendo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, vi a Victoria jugar distraídamente con él mientras formulaba su respuesta. De repente, me pregunté si ella solía hacer eso también como humana, o si era algo que solo había aprendido más tarde como vampiro.

—Puedo ver cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión. Quiero decir, aparte de algunos pequeños detalles, podría pasar por cualquier otro miembro de tu especie.—Fruncí el ceño, disgustada con su elección de palabras.

—Nuestra especie Scar, nuestra, no mía. No importa lo que pienses, sigues siendo tan humana como yo. Ahora eres un poco más.—El movimiento se detuvo. Estaba tan quieta y fría como el mármol mientras me miraba con algo parecido a la gratitud, pero podría haber sido de incredulidad.

—Gracias...por el sentimiento, pero no sabes el alcance total de las diferencias entre tú y yo. Primero, me consideran clínicamente muerta. No tengo latidos cardíacos y, por lo tanto, no tengo pulso. No tengo que respirar, aunque me siento incómodo si no lo hago, y no puedo comer alimentos. Cualquier cosa que no sea sangre o veneno vuelve a aparecer, ya que no puedo defecar ni digerir físicamente. También creo que soy estéril porque ya no sufro ciclo menstrual.

Si me cortas, no es que puedas con mi piel de diamante, no sangraría. Una vez maté a otro vampiro, y fue muy similar a destrozar piedra berroqueña. Aunque, como supe más tarde, piedra berroqueña muy inflamable.

Luego, por último pero no menos importante, está todo el asunto de la 'inmortalidad'. Mientras no me mate otro vampiro, tengo el potencial de existir para siempre. —La miré boquiabierta, completamente atónita por lo que había dicho.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ya no tienes que lidiar con tu período? —Ella gimió y se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—Te digo que mi corazón no late, que no tengo que respirar y que soy inmortal. Sin embargo, ¿todo lo que le quitas es que no tengo que lidiar con 'esa época del mes'? Eres una humana extraña.—Encogiéndome de hombros, puse el resto de mi PB&J en el mostrador y salí del taburete.

—Como sea. Soy una luz nocturna humana. Me he vuelto extrañamente inmune a lo extraño e inusual de mi vida. En cualquier caso, deberíamos irnos; quiero visitar a mi madre. Además, si recuerdo, me dijiste que la policía nos encontraríamos con ellos en el hospital. —Victoria se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y me miró con un '¿bien, qué estás esperando?' aura. Sonriendo, me tomé mi tiempo para seguirla, en parte para molestarla; pero estaría mintiendo si la otra parte no fuera porque todavía me dolía moverme. —¿Vamos a ir a través de Vampire otra vez, o también conseguiste un auto mientras estabas fuera? —No pude resistir molestarla un poco, pero seguía siendo una preocupación válida. No esperaba que su expresión enojada se transformara en una que se asemejara a 'El gato que atrapó al canario'.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Dónde esperas volver a montarme? —Ella preguntó, poniendo un ligero énfasis en 'montar'. Mi rostro se volvió instantáneamente seis tonos de rojo. Ni siquiera necesitaba verlo para saberlo.

—¡C...cállate! ¡Eso no era lo que quise decir y lo sabes! —Si es posible, mi cara se volvió aún más oscura cuando ella se encogió de hombros de una manera que parecía sugerir 'eso es muy malo'. Estaba empezando a pensar que la seducción era una segunda naturaleza para ella, como respirar. Tenía sentido si pensaba en ella usándolo para atraer a sus víctimas. ¿Alguna parte de ella todavía me ve como presa? Probablemente, pero aparté el pensamiento antes de que pudiera marearme como resultado.

Afortunadamente, el cielo todavía estaba nublado, por lo que Victoria no tuvo problemas para acompañarme al estacionamiento. Resulta que ella realmente compró un auto mientras yo dormía. Según ella, era una "parte necesaria del engaño". Comprado a un propietario independiente, obtuvo un Tacoma 4x4 azul 2002. Lo consiguió por unos míseros 10k, así que pensé que debía haber deslumbrado al propietario a un precio más bajo. No iba a quejarme mientras me llevara al hospital, incluso si Scar parecía un poco molesta por la velocidad máxima. Después de estacionar, saque a Victoria a un lado para que pudiéramos hablar antes de ingresar a la sala de emergencias.

—Scar, pase lo que pase, promete que no dejarás que los médicos me mantengan en el hospital durante la noche debido a mis heridas. No puedo ser sorprendida iluminando el lugar. Los exámenes están bien, siempre y cuando no crucen esa línea. Además, si ves que intentan meterme en una máquina costosa, intenta ejecutar interferencias. Como sabes, a las máquinas no le gusto mucho, y realmente prefiero no repetir el incidente de mi teléfono.—Dije con una mirada puntiaguda a mi quemadura. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando pasaron de mi cara a mi brazo.

—Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió. Bueno, al menos no tendré que cazar a nadie ahora.—Mi mirada en blanco debe haberla hecho notar en mi angustia porque parecía un poco avergonzada.—Pensé que alguien te había quemado, no iba a dejar que nadie se saliera con la suya.—En ese momento descubrí que era posible sentirme agradecida y horrorizada simultáneamente, principalmente porque sabía que no era una amenaza ociosa.

En el momento en que entramos en la sala de espera, noté que los ojos de Victoria se oscurecían de rubíes brillantes a rojo cereza oscuro. No tenía idea de cómo podían hacer eso, pero estaba empezando a pensar que era un indicador de lo hambrienta que estaba. Tenía sentido, ya que seguramente había muchas personas heridas en un hospital. Justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparme por la seguridad de los pacientes, ella me agarró imperiosamente de la mano y me arrastró hasta la recepcionista. Dándole al hombre una sonrisa deslumbrante (eso me dejó incluso un poco aturdido, no es que lo admitiera nunca), preguntó en un tono dulce y soprano dónde se podía encontrar a Renee Higgenbotham. Fue un poco divertido verlo tropezar consigo mismo para cumplir, pero mi mente estaba siendo rápidamente consumida por mi preocupación por Renee.

Tan pronto como pude, corrí a su habitación, ignorando la forma en que las luces parpadeaban ligeramente mientras caminaba debajo de ellas. Mirando a propósito a los dos hombres con uniformes de policía que estaban parados en la esquina de la cámara, corrí al lado de mi madre.

—Mamá.—Susurré, tomando su mano entre las mías.—Mamá, por favor despierta. Necesito saber que estás bien.—Se veía horrible, probablemente no la mitad de mal que yo, pero al menos me había despertado. Sintiendo que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de humedad, enterré mi rostro en su costado para ocultar mis lágrimas de los oficiales que me miraban incómodamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Solo cuando sentí que los dedos fríos de Victoria acariciaban suavemente mi cabello, mis sollozos disminuyeron lo suficiente como para mirar a los policías.

Los dos miraban atónitos a Victoria, y por el ligero tic de sus labios, me di cuenta de que ella también lo sabía. El mayor parecía salir de su estupor el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a mí correctamente. Parecía estar en sus cuarenta y tantos años, con cabello negro, piel áspera bronceada y una rayita en retroceso. El carril delgado y larguirucho era la única forma de describirlo con precisión.

—Hola, señorita Swan, ¿verdad? Soy el oficial Ramos y este es mi compañero, oficial Grant. ¿Estaría dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas para el Departamento de Policía de Phoenix? —Asintiendo distraídamente, me limpie los ojos antes de lanzarme al cuento que había practicado con Victoria, comenzando con mi encuentro en Walgreens. Tomaron algunas notas y formularon algunas preguntas antes de entregarme su tarjeta con la promesa de que los llamaría si sucedía algo más.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Victoria estaba en la ventana, dejando que la brisa fresca de Arizona se filtrara en la habitación. La escuché suspirar de alivio, y cuando se apartó de la ventana, sus ojos volvieron al color carmesí brillante que esperaba. Incapaz de ayudarme, mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa genuina.

—Gracias.—Su ceja se alzó confundida, así que sentí la necesidad de dar más detalles. —Quiero decir, por estar aquí, a pesar de lo difícil que debe ser. Gracias. —La suave mirada que me dio en respuesta casi me derritió en el suelo. Nunca estuve tan contento de haber estado sentado en mi vida. Podría haber sido vergonzoso de lo contrario.

—No hay problema Luciérnaga. Siempre te protegeré.—Después de un momento de contemplarnos, asentí levemente, incapaz de evitar el leve sonrojo que sacudió mis mejillas.

—Lo sé.


End file.
